Sweet Madness
by ConteuseErrante
Summary: Un jouet, c'est précieux. On peut l'abîmer mais jamais le casser. Comme une poupée. Fragile et assez forte pour survivre. Une poupée qu'il kidnapperait pour jouer au chat et la souris. Juste pour lui. Juste a lui. Une poupée aux boucles rouges et au regard émeraude, c'est ce qu'il voulait. Une poupée pas si docile que ça,finalement. Un jouet qui changerait sa vie. [EN PAUSE]
1. Prologue

Trafalgar Law contemplait le ciel étoilé particulièrement dégagé en cette nuit d'été. Bien qu'étant surnommé le chirurgien de la mort froid et sanguinaire, observer les étoiles était devenu son passe-temps favori depuis quelques mois. Ça lui permettait de réfléchir clairement. Sur qu'il était un fin stratège, prévoyant chaque mouvement et chaque île. Il se renseignait sur les autres. Il avait besoin de se faire une idée sur ses possibles ennemis. La surprise restait le meilleur moyen. S'il arrivait a dépasser les capacités de son adversaire et à le démunir de son assurance,il était gagnant. Il tentait d'avoir une longueur d'avance sur tous.

Parce que lui ne pouvait se permettre de se sentir dépassé par les événements et les autres. Il était calculateur, se servant de ses atouts et de sa réputation pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Il manipulait les autres et ne se laissait pas atteindre par la pitié ou par aucun autre sentiment d'ailleurs. Tout ce qui pouvait le rendre faible était à exclure. Même sa haine envers ses démons était contrôlée. Il trouverait le moyen de se venger mais pour l'instant il devait devenir plus fort, il devait participer a cette course dans laquelle tous les pirates se lancent. Celle du One Piece. Il devait observer les autres mais ne pas se faire observer de trop près. Il choisissait ses actions et son moment. Tout le monde le craint, même son équipage n'ose pas trop le taquiner. Il s'est construit cette réputation depuis bien longtemps. Ce démon sans émotions,c'est lui. Le pouvoir fait peur mais si on y ajoute la capacité de réflexion, c'est bien pire.

Néanmoins il lui restait une once d'âme humaine. Il avait bien autre chose qu'il appréciait autant que de voir la terreur des personnes qu'il démembrait vivantes. Cela va sans dire,ce spectacle l'amusait. Mais il aimait également assouvir ses désirs, ses instincts primitifs sur un joli corps, bien fait. Dans ces moments la, il était dur, félin et sauvage. Pas grave, elles en redemandaient encore. Elles étaient a ses pieds parce qu'il était séduisant. Parce qu'il était dangereux. Elles aimaient le danger mais restaient soumises. Il aimait cette soumission parfaite, rapide mais au fond, ca commençait a l'ennuyer. Il lui fallait un nouveau jouet, quelque chose pour lui répondre et lui tenir tête. Quelque chose qu'il ferait souffrir sans jamais tuer. Un jouet, c'est précieux. On peut l'abîmer mais jamais le casser. Parce qu'un jouet, c'est unique, ça a son histoire.

Peut-être une poupée. Une jolie poupée. Fragile et assez forte pour survivre. Une poupée qu'il kidnapperait pour jouer au chat et la souris. Juste pour lui. Juste à lui. Une poupée qu'il n'aurait pas à payer pour le distraire. Une poupée qui obéirait sans le vouloir. Une poupée qu'il attacherait à son lit et qu'il visiterait lors de son temps libre. Oui,un jouet,c'est parfait. D'ailleurs,il avait déjà une idée précise du modèle qu'il allait avoir. Il avait repéré une poupée il y à déjà quelques mois. Une jolie poupée. Quoi que repérer n'aurait pas été le meilleur mot pour décrire l'unique fois ou il l'avait croisée. Il se rappelait étrangement bien de ce moment,bien que plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis. Alors qu'il y pensait,le souvenir se présenta a lui, très distinctement, il ferma les yeux pour s'immerger complètement dans ce retour en arrière.

*Flash-back*

Cela avait commencé par une nuit brumeuse, autant dans l'esprit du pirate qu'à l'extérieur. Il avait accepté d'accompagner son équipage dans un bar spécialisé dans les filles de joies, l'atmosphère y était enfumée et il avait bu deux coupes de saké servies par une femme tentatrice. Mais c'était trop bruyant pour lui alors il était sorti et avait marché jusqu'à la crique pirate, vidée de toute présence fortement alcoolisée. Il savait que les bateaux n'étaient pas vides puisque quelques malheureux étaient tirés au sort pour garder le navire de toute intrusion. Il ne rentra pas au sous-marin directement, voulant s'aérer l'esprit et la nuit étant relativement calme, il pouvait sortir comme bon le lui semblait. Un vieux ponton de bois venait terminer la crique. Il s'adossa a un long pilier de ce ponton,pas loin de la terre ferme.

Vu l'état des planches,il ne s'aventurerait pas plus loin. Peu de temps après son arrivée,alors qu'il commençait seulement a se détendre, il sentit une présence s'approcher. Puis il détecta des pas,une démarche légère, discrète. Un adulte ne pouvait pas avoir cette démarche mais qu'est-ce que ferait un enfant dans les rues,la nuit ? Un parfum délicat de cerise vint infiltrer son odorat. Quelqu'un passa a coté de lui mais ne s'arrêta pas. La brume se dissipa a l'instant ou elle le dépassa. La lune brillait et éclairait le ponton,il pouvait maintenant voir cette forme menue, se mouvoir. Ce corps était trop grand pour être celui d'un enfant,un adolescent alors ? Les planches qui avaient grincé et menacer de s'écrouler lorsqu'il était arrivé ne faisaient maintenant pas plus de bruit que si personne ne s'y était promené. Il fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas possible. Il porta donc plus d'attention à ce qui se passait devant lui. La personne portait deux sacs, qu'elle posa a terre au bout du ponton, qui ne réagit d'ailleurs pas plus que lorsqu'elle s'assit, les jambes ballantes au dessus de l'eau.

Elle porta les mains a la large capuche noire qui couvrait sa tête et l'abaissa. Ce mouvement découvrit a la vue du tatoué, une teinte carmin a coté de laquelle un rubis deviendrait diamant. L'inconnue, puisqu'il jugea que c'était une femme, se pencha en avant et sans produire aucun son, parla pourtant a l'océan. Il entendit après quelques minutes, l'eau remuer. Elle parla encore silencieusement quelque temps puis la brume se transforma en brouillard épais, il ne voyait rien a deux pas. Un bref instant, il tenta de voir au travers du rideau blanc mais lorsqu'il avait pu enfin apercevoir le bout du ponton, elle s'était évaporé, avec ses deux sacs et son parfum de cerise, comme un rêve. Il resta, un moment a contempler l'endroit ou elle s'était assise. Puis il eut l'impression de se réveiller, d'entendre a nouveau les bruits environnants, même sa propre respiration. Il avala sa salive et retourna au sous marin dont il était capitaine et ferma la porte de sa cabine. Il eut le besoin de prendre une douche et le lendemain, son esprit avait rangé ce rêve de coté. Sans pour autant l'oublier, il l'avait juste mise de coté.

*Fin du Flash-Back*

Ces boucles courtes s'étaient imprimées sur sa rétine et son parfum était ancré dans son esprit. Chaque fois qu'il voyait quelque chose de semblable, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'y intéresser un peu mais ce n'était jamais elle. Il voulait fondre sur elle comme un oiseau de proie mais encore fallait-il qu'elle soit connue. Il n'avait pu retenir un soupir agacé quand il avait fini par savoir que personne ne savait rien d'elle. Pas une prime sur sa tête, pas un article dans les journaux depuis les dix dernières années. Oui, il était remonté assez loin. Rien, même chez l'escargophone arabe, le roi des rumeurs. Pourtant, il est sur qu'elle n'est pas une simple civile. Elle se fond simplement dans la masse. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle à a cacher ?

Il se réconfortait en imaginant le moment ou il la tiendrait enfin. Elle ne pourra plus s'enfuir ou se cacher. Il fera d'elle ce qu'il en voudra. Oh oui. Il avait hâte que son jouet arrive. Il était certain de la revoir sinon pourquoi s'en souvenir ? Il la torturera un peu, histoire de lui apprendre qui commande et ca l'amusera, lui. Il retrouvera avec délectation, cette joie sadique qu'il aime tant.

Il revint a la réalité des étoiles et de cette nuit assez froide pour qu'il enfile un long manteau. Son sourire si caractéristique étira ses lèvres froides. Il cligna des yeux et découvrit une nouvelle fatigue qui l'invitait à aller dormir. Il ne lutta donc pas plus longtemps. C'était déjà assez rare qu'il trouve l'envie de dormir, il n'allait pas refuser un peu de repos. Il rentra donc dans le sous-marin, croisant rapidement un membre de son équipage, de garde pour cette nuit en pleine mer. Le tatoué passa tel un esprit submergé de pensées, si bien qu'il entendit a peine les mots lui étant destinés. Il continua un moment, entra dans un couloir sombre. Il poussa la porte de sa cabine personnelle, grande, fonctionnelle mais pas rangée. Il n'aimait pas le désordre mais ne trouvait pas le temps de ranger ses affaires. Hors de question qu'un des ses hommes, fut-il Bepo, fouille dans ses affaires.

Mais ces pensées là n'étaient pas d'une grande importance. Il retira machinalement son sweat, souleva la couverture, enleva ses chaussures et se laissa tomber sur son lit dans un bruit mat. D'habitude, il entendait ce bruit mat seulement lorsqu'il avait été poussé par une femme qui tentait de le dominer, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Mais,il était lassé de répéter la même chorégraphie tous les soirs, alors il s'était laissé tomber. Il soupira en se préparant à une longue nuit mais dès qu'il ferma les yeux, le sommeil vint le surprendre.


	2. Chapitre 1 : La rencontre

Hey ! Oui,c'est moi. Avec une nouvelle histoire ! Mais si vous voulez tout comprendre, il faut lire l'histoire d'une inconnue et d'un pirate. Pas de Law x Oc dans cette fiction. Il y aura de l'aventure, du suspense, de l'action, de l'humour (enfin plutôt du sarcasme et je trouve ça drôle, personnellement). Ensuite,j'aimerai bien avoir vos avis parce que j'hésite a vous faire découvrir cette histoire et j'aime vraiment savoir ce que vous pensez. Et puis j'aime bien discuter aussi. Alors venez nombreux,je ne mords pas. Place aux réponses reviews sur le prologue !

 **Flo** : Merci pour ta review,elle m'a fait plaisir. Et je suis vraiment désolée pour les espaces après la virgule, maintenant j'ai changé et je tente d'y penser constamment. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

Disclaimer : **One Piece appartient a Oda-sama ! Mais mon OC est a moi.**

Allez,je m'arrête ici. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je laisse mon premier chapitre a votre merci. Essayez de ne pas lui faire trop de mal. See ya !

* * *

Chapitre 1.

Le chant des oiseaux et le commencement des activités matinales me sortent de mon sommeil. J'ouvre les yeux, dans la semi-pénombre, et me lève doucement. Je tire les rideaux et ouvre la fenêtre. L'air frais me fait frissonner mais termine mon processus d'éveil. Le soleil se lève aussi, je ne suis pas en retard alors. Je regarde la rue principale où s'installe déjà le marché hebdomadaire. Deux semaines que je suis sur cette île. Aujourd'hui, je m'en vais. Je me retourne dans la chambre de l'auberge ou je me suis installée et vais jusqu'à l'armoire. Je me change rapidement et fais mon sac par la même occasion. En 30 minutes, la chambre est dans son état d'origine. Je prends la clé et descends les marches de bois. Je m'installe ensuite au bar. L'aubergiste ne tarde pas à sortir de la cuisine.

-Mlle Wolf ! Matinale,comme d'habitude.

Je le regarde et souris.

-Déjà un torchon dans les mains ?

-Je ne peux pas rester les mains inoccupées. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, aujourd'hui ?

Je pose la clé sur la table.

-Partir. Mais avant, manger un peu.

-Je m'en occupe.

Il repart et je l'écoute remuer dans la cuisine en sifflant joyeusement. Il revient, une paire de minutes plus tard, et dépose devant moi un bol appétissant et un papier. Je lis les chiffres et sors l'équivalent en berries puis commence le bol de fruits rouges déposés sur un lit de fromage blanc. Lorsque je repose la cuillère, les clients arrivent et l'auberge se remplit peu à peu. L'aubergiste est vite occupé, je ne l'attends pas pour lui dire au revoir. Je prends mes affaires et sors dehors. Je m'arrête à un stand de fruits et légumes et achète trois pommes que je range ensuite dans ma besace. Mon regard croise les ornements qui sont toujours au contact de ma peau. Je souris et continue mon chemin, pénètre dans la foret, la traverse paisiblement et débouche sur le port. Enfin, le port privé. Celui des pirates. J'aime regarder les bateaux, ils possèdent leur âme et leur histoire est rempli d'aventures différentes selon les jolly rogers. Le dernier emplacement n'est pas occupé et je vais m'asseoir sur le ponton de bois qui s'avance dans la mer et qui délimite la fin du port. Les autres ne s'occupent pas de moi, trop occupés à ranger, à jouer aux cartes ou à s'occuper des cordages. Chaque arrêt permet de faire les réparations nécessaires alors pourquoi s'en priver pour aller voir une inconnue ? Je regarde tout ce petit monde s'activer puis j'ouvre ma besace et regarde un instant mon propre log pose. La suite de mon voyage se poursuit dans la direction que m'indique l'aiguille. Je ne me suis pas renseignée sur ce que me réserve la prochaine île, ce qui est considéré comme une prise de risques mais je n'ai rien à me reprocher alors j'y vais, sans m'inquiéter. Je suis libre de mes actes et je vais où bon me semble. Si j'ai décidé de m'asseoir dans un port rempli de dangereux pirates, c'est que je suis capable de me défendre. Je range mon log pose et lève la tête vers l'horizon, entendant du bruit dans l'eau, à quelques mètres de moi. J'y prête plus attention et de grosses bulles se forment a la surface, l'équipage le plus proche cesse toute activité et regarde également la source du remue-ménage sous l'eau. Après un moment, une grosse ombre se forme et un sous-marin jaune finit par sortir de l'eau. Je souris, surprise que le seul pirate notoire du monde possédant un sous-marin décide de s'arrêter ici, sur cette île. Sous les ordres des capitaines, les activités reprennent. Je suis la seule à regarder la manœuvre habile du conducteur de ce truc ? Encore quelques minutes d'attente et une porte s'ouvre. J'écoute une voix masculine donner ses ordres et après la répartition des taches et des équipes,ils descendent enfin à terre. Les fameux pirates du Heart. Mais je ne leur prête plus attention et profite du soleil.

¤¤¤§¤¤¤

-Captain.

-Mmh ?

-Désolé... ca sent la cerise.

La cerise ? Le tatoué lève la tête et regarde son second. Il n'a rien détecté de spécial dans l'air. Mais Bepo a un très bon flair. Il s'arrête alors. Surpris,Penguin et Sachi se rentrent l'un dans l'autre. Mais il ne leur prête aucune attention, trop occupé a observer quelque chose avec beaucoup d'attention.

-Capitaine, est-ce que ça va ?

Il ne répond pas. Trop surpris pour dire un mot. Il ne l'avait pas prévue. Pas ici. Pas maintenant. Il cligne des yeux pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêve pas. Ces courtes boucles rouges et le parfum qu'avait senti Bepo, ces deux éléments concordent avec son souvenir. Elle est si proche. Elle va devenir sienne. Vite, élaborer un plan avant qu'elle ne disparaisse !

-Captain ?

La patte de Bepo, posée sur son épaule le sort de sa réflexion.

-Quoi ?!

-Désolé.

Il avait l'air complètement abattu.

-Euh...Capitaine ? On y va ?

-Humm...

Le capitaine en question réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il voulait aller en ville, se dégourdir les jambes mais il ne voulait absolument pas la laisser s'échapper.

-Allez-y.

-Quoi ?

-Partez sans moi. J'ai quelque chose à faire, seul.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Cela fit frissonner le duo d'hommes à ses cotés.

-Vous êtes sur, Capitaine ?

-Tout à fait.

-D'accord.

Ils se regardèrent puis partirent, le laissant seul.

Il se dirigea vers la source de ses convoitises, sa poupée était là. Enfin.

¤¤¤§¤¤¤

Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Il n'en n'avait aucune idée. Pas moyen de faire un stupide plan. Elle était proche mais pourtant elle lui semblait inaccessible. Et son propre comportement l'agaçait. Comment pouvait-il réagir ainsi ? Il pourrait utiliser son pouvoir pour lui faire perdre connaissance. Il reprendrait ses esprits et aurait ainsi tout son temps pour trouver ce qui lui manquait. Non. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Ça serait bien trop facile. Et si elle aussi avait des pouvoirs ? Après tout, il ne savait rien sur elle. Bon sang, il lui fallait arrêter avec ses pensées envahissantes ! Il se donna une claque mentale et s'approcha. Elle regardait l'horizon, les jambes au dessus des vagues. Elle était calme, loin de se douter ce qu'il prévoyait pour elle. Bon allez, maintenant, il devait lancer la conversation. Oui, discuter un peu et ensuite il aviserait.

-Bonjour.

Elle tourna la tête et leva les yeux vers lui. Des prunelles d'un vert émeraude saisissant rencontrèrent son regard.

-Bonjour.

Silence. Ça, c'était fait. Que devait-il dire, ensuite ?

-Vous cherchez quelque chose ?

-Non.

-Alors, vous n'êtes pas ici par hasard.

-Vous savez qui je suis ?

-Oui. Vous ne devriez pas être en ville, avec vos hommes ?

-Je pense être en mesure de faire ce que je veux.

-C'était une simple question.

-Et bien, je n'aime pas les questions.

-Je peux au moins savoir ce que vous me voulez ?

-Vous kidnapper.

Elle n'avait pas bougé et avait de nouveau tourné les yeux sur l'horizon depuis quelques instants déjà. Il allait l'assommer, c'était simple. Elle s'offrait à lui. Au moment où il allait passer à l'acte, elle reprit la parole.

-Mauvaise idée.

Il s'arrêta en plein geste.

-Pardon ?

-Je dis que c'est une mauvaise idée mais allez-y.

Il n'eut même pas besoin de la toucher. En fait, elle avait tout simplement perdu connaissance. Elle respirait encore mais il ne savait pas quelle était la cause de son évanouissement. Il appela ses hommes restés sur le pont. Ils le rejoignirent immédiatement.

-Prenez cette femme et attachez la dans l'infirmerie. Prenez aussi ses affaires mais cachez les de sa vue.

-Oui, Capitaine !

-Qui est-ce ?

Il regarde Livio, un de ses navigateurs. Puis la mystérieuse évanouie, un sourire mauvais vient étirer ses lèvres.

-Mon nouveau jouet.

Il s'éloigne et décide d'aller en ville, satisfait de lui.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Sarcastique

Hello. J'ai hésité à poster la suite. 2 reviews sur le prologue. Ce n'est pas très encourageant. Enfin je tente la chose une dernière fois et après j'abandonne parce que j'étais tellement impliquée dans cette histoire et j'avais tellement envie de connaitre vos avis que j'ai été vraiment déçue. Chaque jour, je suis venue voir si je n'avais pas de nouvelles reviews mais rien. Enfin, tant pis. Voila le chapitre deux pour les deux personnes qui lisent cette histoire.

Disclaimer : **One Piece appartient a Oda-Sama. Mon OC est à moi.**

Je m'arrête ici. Je vous laisse avec mon chapitre deux. See ya, peut-être.

* * *

Chapitre 2.

J'ouvre les yeux et découvre un environnement blanc. Une table d'auscultation, du matériel médical et une blouse blanche qui me font penser à une infirmerie. Je veux me lever mais mes poignets sont liés dans mon dos au dossier de la chaise. Une question me vient à l'esprit. Pourquoi cet homme m'a fait attacher dans une infirmerie ? J'ai perdu connaissance sans aucune raison particulière mais ça ne justifie rien. Ses actes n'ont aucune justification. Pourquoi me kidnapper ? Pourquoi ne pas simplement discuter ? Je ricane en pensant que j'aurais pu m'échapper déjà 10 fois d'ici mais je reste pour le plaisir. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on se fait kidnapper. Alors que je contemple mon environnement, la porte est poussée. Ce n'est pas lui, c'est un de ses hommes. En combinaison blanche, que je devine obligatoire pour tous les membres sauf le capitaine, bien sur. Les cheveux noirs, bouclés et courts et des yeux bruns plutôt communs, ce sont ses sourcils sans expression qui m'ont dit d'être un tant soit peu attentive à ce qu'il veut me raconter. Il ferme la porte derrière lui et me regarde. Il attend quelque chose de moi ? Que je le supplie de me détacher, peut être. Pff ! Ils peuvent toujours rêver ! Je sais bien jouer au roi du silence et je suis la reine.

-Écoute, déjà, je n'ai pas le droit de venir te voir.

J'aurai pas deviné !

-Mais tu sembles intéresser le capitaine et je me demande pourquoi. Il n'en a parlé à aucun moment et aujourd'hui, il t'embarque.

Un, tu me tutoie, deux il m'a kidnappée.

-Alors si tu pouvais m'aider à comprendre, ca me serait utile.

Je hausse un sourcil.

-Tu peux me parler, je ne te ferais aucun mal.

Je hausse l'autre sourcil. Et regarde vers le bas.

-N'aie pas peur, je pense que ça doit te surprendre mais tu dois me parler.

Si je pouvais, je me serais pincer l'arête du nez jusqu'à la briser tellement je suis exaspérée. Je lève les yeux au ciel, soupire et regarde à nouveau vers le bas. Il suit ENFIN mon regard et découvre le scotch qui barre la route à mes mots. Il capte enfin et s'excuse puis me retire d'un coup sec la bande, ce qui me fait froncer les sourcils.

-Pas trop tot.

-Ah bah tu parle !

Mais quel génie ! Je soupire, franchement agacée. Je ne veux plus le voir.

-Bon ! Ecoute, Sherlock de mes deux. Déjà, tu va me dire qui t'es et qui est l'idiot qui m'a scotché la bouche.

-Pourquoi tu veut savoir qui c'est ?

-Pour lui dire un truc qui va lui servir.

-Bah c'est moi, l'idiot et je suis l'un des deux navigateurs de ce navire.

-Tu sais, je suis déjà attachée alors au pire, je peux juste lâcher un chapelet d'injures. Donc le scotch ne sert à rien !

Attends, il est quoi ?

-Tu fais quoi sur ce navire ?

-Je suis navigateur.

-Et t'es sensé ne jamais perdre le nord ,pas vrai ?

-Exact, et je me débrouille plutôt bien.

Ouais, bah c'est pas moi qui vais suivre tes conseils pour me diriger.

-Alors, tu peux me dire ce que t'as d'intéressant ?

-Mec, tu ferais mieux de ne pas t'occuper des problèmes psychologiques de ton capitaine, c'est un conseil utile.

-Mais pourquoi t'es là ?

J'aimerais bien le savoir moi-même.

-Premièrement, tu va me montrer plus de respect. Je suis comme toi et pas un vulgaire jouet meme si ton capitaine pense le contraire.

-Alors je dois te vouvoyer ?

-Laisse tomber le vouvoiement, tu aurais du le faire avant.

-Donc je continue de te tutoyer.

-Continue comme ça, Vegapunk. Tu t'en sors comme un chef !

-Cool !

Note à moi même : Le sarcasme ne semble pas atteindre cette étrange créature dépourvue de toute capacité à parler de façon civilisée.

J'espère que tous les pirates de ce bateau ne sont pas comme lui ou je vais me choper une migraine infinie.

-Dis, tu voudrais te rendre utile et m'apporter de l'eau ?

-Et tu me diras ce que je veux savoir ?

-Non.

-Alors je ne ferais rien pour toi.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. La politesse est morte et enterrée chez les pirates, ou c'est comment ? Parce qu'on ne traite pas un prisonnier comme ça.

-Alors tu peux t'en aller.

-Quoi ?

-Partir. Dégager. Hors de ma vue.

-Mais je veux mes informations.

-Tu ne veux pas me donner de l'eau alors que j'ai soif alors tu peux aller voir ton capitaine pour tes informations sur moi. Compris ?

-Impossible.

-Pourquoi ? A ce que je sais, il est pas muet alors...

J'observe plus attentivement son visage pâlir et sa grimace qui lui sert de bouche se tordre.

-A moins que tu aies peur de lui... C'est ça ? Tu as peur de lui ?

Son silence me conforte dans mon hypothèse.

-Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu es venu me voir.

-Donc tu vas me parler ?

Je ricane.

-Pfff, tu pouvais toujours courir avant mais là tu peux carrément te jeter à l'eau. Je ne vais pas parler à une chocho-...

-Tais-toi. Tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable !

Je me tais un instant et remarque une goutte de sueur perler à son front.

-Au contraire. Figure toi qu'il est venu me parler et j'ai vu qu'il est plutôt impatient. Je pense que tu as une raison d'avoir peur de lui. Donc je retire ce que j'ai dit précédemment. Ta peur est plausible.

Surtout avec un psychopathe comme capitaine. Il semble revenir à son état normal.

-Néanmoins, je ne te dirai rien sur moi.

Il semble enfin abandonner son obstination et acquiesce.

-D'accord, alors je m'en vais.

J'acquiesce et il marche jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvre et s'arrête un moment avant de partir.

-Si je peux te donner un conseil, c'est de ne pas l'énerver.

Merci mais non merci.

Il ferme la porte et s'éloigne. Je me retrouve à nouveau seule. D'avoir autant discuté m'a sérieusement donné soif. Combien de temps je vais devoir rester comme ça ? Je ferme les yeux un instant et sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, sombre à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Trois heures plus tard :

J'entends des pas, la porte s'ouvrir, un soupir moqueur. J'ouvre un œil puis l'autre et fais l'erreur d'avaler ma salive. Ma gorge me brûle. J'ai soif... La faim, c'est supportable mais la soif c'est pire que toutes les tortures possibles. A chaque fois que vous tentez d'avaler le peu de salive qu'il vous reste, la gorge vous brûle,vous imaginez les plus grandes étendues d'eau douce qui s'offrent à vous, si proches mais que vous ne pouvez atteindre car elles reculent lorsque vous tentez d'avancer vers elles. Et c'est le désert. Soudainement, plus rien. Pas une goutte d'eau. Pas même des perles salées. Les flammes de l'enfer consument votre gorge.

-Vous délirez toute seule ?

Je relève la tête et croise le regard froid, dur, métallique de ce cher capitaine. Un rictus étire mes lèvres.

-Je...

Ma voix est rauque, normal. Ça me fait souffrir de parler, mais si je voulais, je cracherais sur lui. Alors je reprends douloureusement la parole, même respirer devient douloureux.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Sublime torture

Bonjour ! Je suis de très bonne humeur. Parce que comme de par hasard, j'ai décidé de continué a poster. En fait j'ai eu deux reviews géniales et un ami aussi. J'avais vraiment besoin de ça. En fait j'ai fait lire ma fiction a un ami, et il l'a adorée, je crois. Il veut absolument la suite et j'ai découvert que deux lectrices veulent aussi la suite et ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Donc voila le chapitre 3. Place aux réponses reviews !

 **Guest** : Ha ha ! Mon ami m'a posé la meme question et j'ai rit quand il m'a proposé toutes sortes d'hypothèses, ce que tu peux faire aussi, tu trouveras peut être la raison. C'est vrai que ca serait amusant de la voir tenter de s'enfuir mais comme elle l'a dit elle-meme " Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on se fait kidnapper !" J'espère que la suite te plaira.

 **Walker** : J'étais un peu déprimée mais ça va vraiment mieux et oui j'écrit pour moi, c'est vrai mais j'ai vraiment envie de faire découvrir un texte travaillé et profond et je veux savoir ce que vous en pensez parce que c'est mon propre style d'écriture, j'ai trouvé ma façon d'écrire donc c'est important pour moi. Je n'abandonne pas. Merci de ton soutien. Ca fait vraiment du bien. Je n'y croyais plus et tu es arrivée. Merci :)

 **Flo** : Justement j'ai décidé de ne pas laisser tomber et donc je suis la, toute souriante et les reviews commencent a venir alors ça m'encourage pas mal. Et fais toi un compte, c'est super simple et tu pourras suivre les histoires avec plus de facilité :)

 **Une fille** : Merci de tes encouragements et je ne vais pas vous abandonner, c'est promis.

Disclaimer : **One piece appartient a Oda-Sama ! Mais mon OC est à moi.**

Allez, je m'arrête ici. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous laisse avec le chapitre 3. See ya !

* * *

Chapitre 3.

-Je parle à la voix dans ma tête, elle m'écoute, elle.

-Je vous écoute également.

-Après m'avoir laissée sécher ici tout l'après-midi ?

-C'était pour voir votre résistance. Vous vous en sortez pas mal.

-Mais je vais perdre ma jolie voix.

-Ça serait dommage pour moi.

Il se penche vers moi et me présente un verre empli de liquide blanc. Je renifle l'odeur.

-Du saké ?

-J'ai oublié l'eau.

-Bien sur. Mais vous n'avez pas oublié que l'alcool pourrait aussi ruiner mes cordes vocales déjà pas mal atteintes.

Un fin sourire étire ses lèvres.

-Alors vous n'en voulez pas ?

-Vous avez besoin d'un dessin ?

-Tant pis pour vous.

Et devant mes yeux, il avale à lentes gorgées l'alcool en laissant quelques gouttes s'échapper et couler le long de sa gorge. Je ricane et secoue la tête, regardant mes genoux. Je croise mes jambes l'une au dessus de l'autre alors qu'il s'assoit sur une chaise face à moi. Il veut parler ? Bien. J'ai des questions pour lui.

-Vous avez fouillé mes sacs ?

-Bien sur. Mes hommes sont en train de s'amuser avec votre lingerie. Et j'ai trouvé quelques choses intéressantes.

Je hausse un sourcil, amusée.

-Ça ne semble pas vous inquiéter outre-mesure que j'ai fouillé vos affaires.

-Bien sur que non.

Mon sourire apparait.

-Vous voulez que je vous avoue quelque chose ?

-Allez-y.

-C'est un plaisir pour moi d'être invitée ici.

Il garde un instant le silence puis sourit.

-Je ne pense pas que vous employez les bons termes.

-Quels sont-ils ?

-Je vous ait kidnappée. Vous êtes retenue ici.

-Je n'en ai pas l'impression.

-Vous êtes attachée a une chaise depuis plus de cinq heures.

-Déjà ? On peut en faire des choses en cinq heures.

-S'échapper par exemple.

-Pourquoi s'échapper ?

-Parce que c'est drôle. Vous auriez été la souris frêle et sans issue et j'aurai été le chat, puissant et malin.

Je hausse les épaules.

-Vous semblez prendre votre situation avec beaucoup de calme.

-J'irai même jusqu'à dire que ça me plait d'être ici.

-Êtes vous une sorte de masochiste ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je changerais mes plans de façon bien plus explicite.

Intriguée, je l'observe. Mais secoue la tête.

-C'est dommage. Mais pas si grave.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est tout aussi amusant quand on fait souffrir quelqu'un qui n'aime pas souffrir.

-A mon humble avis, personne n'aime souffrir.

-Vous ne semblez pas détester votre situation et pourtant vous souffrez de votre soif.

-C'est vrai. Mais attention, il ne faut pas me prendre pour ce que je ne suis pas.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous êtes ?

-Ça serait trop facile de vous dire qui je suis. A la place, je vais me contenter de changer la question. Quel est mon rapport à la souffrance ?

Il fronce les sourcils mais m'écoute quand même. Ma voix se détériore de plus en plus, je vais finir par la perdre. Et bien que je sois la reine au jeu du silence, je veux choisir de devenir muette. Je chuchote à présent, n'ayant plus la force de faire vibrer mes cordes vocales douloureuses.

-Si vous voulez la réponse, il me faudrait boire.

-Vraiment ? Vous arriviez si bien a parler que j'ai pensé que vous n'aviez pas besoin de boire.

-J'ai pu soutenir une longue conversation avec vous, c'est vrai. Mais je vais sombrer dans l'inconscience si je ne bois pas.

Il hausse un sourcil.

-Et perdre définitivement ma voix. Je pense que ce n'est pas ce que vous désirez.

Il fait la moue puis soupire.

-Bon, d'accord. Vous avez une résistance acceptable, j'ai pu l'observer. Je suis d'accord pour vous donner de l'eau.

J'attends la suite. C'est bien trop facile. Il regarde sa montre et hausse un sourcil. Et je sais que c'est perdu.

-Il se fait tard. J'ai bien discuté, je vais aller dormir. Je vous donnerai de l'eau, demain... Peut-être.

Un sourire mauvais étire ses lèvres, il guette ma réaction. Je souris à mon tour, ce qui le surprend.

-Pourquoi vous souriez ?

Je reprends un semblant de voix pour répondre. Et secoue la tête, puis la rejette en arrière. Je pourrai presque éclater de rire si je n'avais pas si soif.

-Parce que c'est ridicule. Vous vous trompez et je vous laisse faire. Parce que vous allez le regretter. Ce n'est pas la bonne façon de jouer,Doc.

Il ouvre la porte et éteins la lumière.

-Vous jouez un jeu dangereux, miss.

Avant qu'il ne referme la porte, je lâche ma dernière réplique.

-Bien moins dangereux que le votre.

La porte est refermée sèchement, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Je me cale du mieux que je peux pour la nuit et ferme les yeux mais les ré-ouvre quand j'entends un grognement sourd provenir de mon estomac. J'ai faim. Bon, ca va j'ai l'habitude de la faim. J'aimerais juste boire. Allez n'y pense plus, tu te tortures toute seule. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse sombrer dans l'inconscience.

¤¤¤§¤¤¤

Il avait refermé la porte et pousse un soupir. L'esprit bourdonnant de pensées dirigea son corps vers sa cabine, machinalement. Arrivé, il referme également la porte et s'assit sur son lit. Il pose les coudes sur ses genoux et pose son menton sur ses mains croisées, sa position favorite pour réfléchir. Maintenant qu'il était tranquille, il pouvait laisser le flot de pensées, toutes dirigées vers elle, l'envahir entièrement.

Elle l'avait retenue bien plus longtemps que ce qu'il avait planifié. Il voulait juste vérifier si elle n'était pas morte. Et quand il avait poussé la porte, il l'avait entendu souffler longuement. Elle chuchotait pour elle-même. Il avait interrompu ses réflexions et avait espéré de la surprise de sa part mais elle avait souri. Un rictus bien plus qu'un sourire mais ça l'avait surpris. Comme toute cette conversation d'ailleurs. Cela avait été si facile. Malgré sa voix rauque et sa soif, elle lui avait parlé, elle avait soutenu une longue conversation, ne chuchotant qu'à un moment pour reprendre un restant de voix juste après. Il l'avait provoquée. Avec le saké qu'il avait bu juste devant elle et l'histoire de la lingerie laissée à la merci de ses hommes. Ce qui n'était même pas vrai. Il n'avait pas touché à ses affaires, cela ne l'intéressait pas. Il s'intéressait à elle. Mais quelque chose le dérangeait chez elle. Le fait qu'elle semblait s'amuser autant que lui de la situation l'agaçait. Elle devrait pleurer, supplier, se plonger dans un mutisme et le foudroyer du regard. Mais non, elle souriait. Était-elle folle ? Non, elle est lucide. Elle n'était ni naïve, ni faible. Et ses deux dernières remarques le prouvaient. Il caressait encore l'espoir qu'elle bluffe mais cela semblait bien improbable. Il sentait qu'elle avait du potentiel. Quelque chose qu'elle lui cachait. De plus, ce qui était plutôt étrange, il ne percevait pas de haine ou de peur dans son regard, a son égard. Ça l'intriguait tout autant que les autres choses qui se rapportaient à elle. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et son dos accueillit avec plaisir le matelas. Même en fermant les yeux, il ne pouvait échapper à ses pensées. Demain, il réfléchira à la condition de sa poupée. Pour l'heure, il devait se reposer.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Hallucinations

Hello ! Eh non, ceci n'est pas un poisson d'avril ! La suite est ici, sous vos yeux ! J'espère que vous n'avez pas fait d'overdose de chocolat, moi ça va :) Je suis aussi ravie de la qualité des reviews, j'ai pas mal de choses plaisantes a lire et vous etes adorables. Place aux réponses reviews !

 **Flo :** Eh oui ! Mais comme elle l'a prévenue, ce n'est pas la bonne façon de jouer (hé hé hé !). Moi je l'aime bien, cette fille. Law voulait une fille qui lui résiste, il est servi. Merci :) Oui, je sais que les chapitres peuvent paraître assez courts. Ils dépassent le seuil des 1000 mots mais ca fait peu a lire alors je tente de poster régulièrement pour équilibrer parce que je sais a quel moment je veux couper mes chapitres pour vous tenir en haleine. Malheureusement, la quantité n'est pas suffisante par rapport a la qualité, j'essaye d'équilibrer mais ce n'est pas simple. Donc je tiens compte de ton idée d'amélioration pour les prochains chapitres.

 **Walker :** Ah là là ! Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'est pas la pour juger mon style d'écriture, il te suffit juste de me faire part de tes impressions et ça suffit largement a me remplir de bonheur. Alors pour les virgules, je trouve que c'est la marque d'une respiration, d'une petite pause, ca permet d'insérer des détails :) Pour la taille des chapitres, lis la première réponse review, j'en parle :) Oui, c'est bon signe si tu as soif de la suite ^^. Hé hé ! Tu verras, la suite commence à répondre à tes questions, ca commence a bouger.

 **Parfois :** Merci beaucoup de ta petite contribution. Ca me fait plaisir de savoir ce que tu penses de mon histoire :)

 **Terikel** **:** Whaou ! Tu as laissé une review à chaque chapitre ! Merci, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre en fait a part merci. Merci de ton avis, qui m'est très utile, de tes impressions sur mon OC et sur Law aussi. Ce n'est jamais simple de savoir comment bien cerner un personnage déjà existant et donc cela rassure de savoir que j'ai un peu près réussi mon coup parce que c'est vraiment comme cela que je voulais le faire.

Disclaimer : **One Piece appartient a Oda-Sama ! Mais mon OC est à moi.**

Je m'arrête ici. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous laisse avec le chapitre 4. See ya !

Chapitre 4.

Le soleil se lève sur l'océan, et la rousse écoute. Cela fait un moment qu'elle souffre de soif, silencieuse. Mais elle écoute, pour rester consciente. En effet, son esprit créé des hallucinations, surement dues au manque d'hydratation. Enfin elle préférerait croire naturellement a des hallucinations plutôt que de se mentir a elle-même. Si il la fait attendre plus longtemps, il allait finir par la rendre folle, littéralement. Enfin le mal est déjà fait, il était déjà confortablement installé en elle et ça, elle le sait. Ce n'est pas son imagination. C'est une partie d'elle. Un démon ou bien un rêve, il changeait souvent ses surnoms mais elle le connait. Elle a appris a le calmer, lui et ses pulsions dangereuses. Mais ainsi attachée et torturée, ça la fatiguait de le calmer. Il lui demande beaucoup d'efforts mentaux et elle n'est presque plus capable d'en fournir. Mais elle doit tenir bon. Peut-être devrait-elle avertir le chirurgien qu'il ne faut pas la laisser ainsi. Elle ne veut pas tenter quoi que ce soit avant d'avoir repris des forces mais puisqu'elle est là, autant leur éviter un drame.

Oui, elle protège ses ravisseurs. Ils la prendraient pour une folle mais elle doit les protéger. Même le stratège manipulateur qu'est leur capitaine ne peut imaginer ce qui sommeille en elle. Si il le voyait, il serait traumatisé et la tuerait ou bien la jetterait a la mer, pieds et poings liés, ce qui serait une réaction normale. Il ne doit donc pas le voir et elle doit le convaincre de la laisser, ne serait-ce que se désaltérer.

Mais il n'acceptera jamais de faire cela, pensant qu'elle tentera de s'enfuir en dépit du fait qu'elle essayera de lui sauver la vie et un semblant de santé mentale. Elle n'est pas sure d'avoir gardé une lucidité intacte alors elle peut au moins préserver celle des autres.

Elle est plutôt sympa, tout compte fait. Placer la vie des autres avant la sienne, c'est considéré comme un acte de gentillesse, non ? Dommage que les autres ne voient pas ses efforts,elle doit être la personne la plus gentille du monde ! C'est vrai, quoi ! Elle passe tout son temps a faire en sorte que la créature qui vit en elle ne prenne pas les autres pour cobayes. Elle aurait pu tout aussi bien le laisser faire. Après tout,elle qui le connait bien,peut affirmer qu'il n'est pas si méchant. Il est simplement curieux. Une curiosité insatiable. Dévorante de questions. Une curiosité qu'elle s'efforçait de satisfaire en l'occupant avec les problèmes du monde mais ce n'était jamais assez. Son record de paix intérieure est d'une heure. Ce qui est plutôt incroyable vu qu'elle lui avait juste posé une question. Mais en y réfléchissant plus, c'est vrai qu'elle ne lui posait jamais de questions,il ne lui en laissait pas le temps. Il a donc du être trop surpris et avait passé une heure a tenter de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Parce que c'est ce qu'il fait le mieux. Tout le temps,il analyse les choses et essaye de tout comprendre,pour s'occuper.

¤¤¤§¤¤¤

Il ouvre les yeux et se lève machinalement,va prendre une douche pour se réveiller. Lorsqu'il sort de la salle de bains,il observe une goutte d'eau descendre le long de son bras jusqu'à sa main et la regarde tomber. Il pense alors a sa poupée qui attend sagement,silencieuse. C'est vrai qu'il doit réfléchir a son cas. Il s'habille et décide qu'il ira la voir,mais après ses propres occupations. Elle peut bien attendre,c'est tout ce qu'elle a à faire.

Mais alors qu'il donne l'ordre a ses hommes de plonger, sa conscience médicale lui chuchote qu'elle a déjà dépassé le stade de la torture, elle doit déjà être en totale déshydratation. Il se dit que même l'idée de la détacher lui effleurait l'esprit. Après tout,il ne pouvait pas la garder que pour lui. Il pourrait peut-être lui trouver une autre utilité que celle d'un jouet ? Enfin,il a le temps d'y penser !

Pourtant il ne la rangea pas dans un coin de sa tête, il la garda en mémoire,dans un coin de ses rétines. A bien y penser, maintenant qu'elle était là, si proche de lui, penser a elle avait quelque chose de concret, il ne pouvait plus l'ignorer. Il s'interrompt donc en pleine discussion avec ses navigateurs pour soupirer. Ce qui n'échappe pas a Livio.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Capitaine ?

-Rien... Je vous reverrai plus tard.

-Bien, Capitaine !

Evan,le plus jeune des deux acquiesça et partit sans demander son reste. Alors que le brun se passait une main sur le visage et soupirait a nouveau, il ne put retenir un sursaut lorsqu'il vit que Livio était resté et qu'il le regardait.

-Tu veux me demander quelque chose ?

-Oui. Je voulais savoir ce que vous alliez faire de la fe-...votre jouet ?

Le tatoué sourit devant l'hésitation du navigateur a lui parler de cette femme, comme si elle avait été un sujet tabou. Il s'attendait surement a recevoir une réponse froide qui lui dirait de se mêler de ses affaires mais le capitaine n'en fit rien et décida de lui répondre.

-Justement,j'y réfléchissais. Elle subit une soif dévorante, son propre corps la torture et c'est bien mieux que si c'est moi qui le faisait.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Pour disparaître juste après.

-Néanmoins, je ne souhaite pas qu'elle se déshydrate, en plus de perdre de sa voix, ça pourrait lui être fatal. Et ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite.

Le navigateur acquiesce, ne s'attendant pas a une suite puisque la réponse était déjà bien développée.

-Cependant, j'ai une question pour toi.

Il prit peur, comme si il ne voulait pas que son capitaine lui avoue une bêtise qu'il avait fait.

-Pense-tu qu'elle pourrait être favorable a l'équipage du Heart ?

-Une femme dans l'équipage du Heart, Capitaine ?

-Oui, c'est ça.

-Hum... Il faudrait voir ses capacités, pour juger si elle est assez forte pour survivre a la piraterie.

Cette fois,ce fut au tour de Trafalgar d'acquiescer, il se leva et partit sans dire un mot de plus, un sourire aux lèvres. Il ne s'occupa pas de la réaction de son navigateur, qui resta planté un instant avant de repartir vers son collègue.

Il traversait les couloirs a une allure rapide si bien qu'il faillit passer devant l'infirmerie sans la voir, il s'arrêta et revint en arrière, resta un moment devant la porte pour calmer sa respiration rapide,souffla puis entra. Ce qu'il vit le fit se stopper un instant. Elle luttait pour ne pas s'endormir et sa tête dodelinait vers le bas. Il lui fallut un moment pour se reprendre devant cette vision de sa poupée. Sa conscience propre s'unit a sa conscience médicale pour lui dire que sérieusement, cette torture avait été bien trop loin. Il fallait stopper la déshydratation.


	6. Chapitre 5 : User mes cordes vocales

Hey ! Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté. J'étais en vacances et je ne vous ai pas prévenus. J'en suis désolée. J'espère que la parution de la suite vous fera oublier ce petit désagrément. Place aux réponses reviews !

 **Traff Lamy** : Merci, pour cette petite review concentrée en commentaires positifs :) Voilà la suite. Ravie d'avoir une habituée !

 **Flo** : J'adore tes reviews parce que j'ai beaucoup de choses a lire et je t'adore aussi. Et oui, m'enfin c'est pas sa faute, c'est moi qui ait choisi de l'écrire ainsi. Je prendrai n'importe quelle punition a la place de Law ! Je confirme, on est maso, c'est la faute a Oda ! Et si, la faim, ca se supporte mais la soif, c'est la pire des tortures. Ahaha ! Ne t'inquiète pas, l'interrogatoire arrive. Et quelques unes de tes questions seront satisfaites. Ce chapitre fait plus de 2000 mots et les chapitres suivants aussi :) Je suis ravie de t'avoir fait cette agréable surprise :)

 **Terikel** : Oui on l'adore malgré ses tendances sadiques. Très intrigant ce mystère hein ? Je suis ravie que vous y accrochiez bien :) Merci de ta fidélité.

 **Les-Fictions-De-Niils** : Je me disais bien que je t'avais déjà rencontrée quelque part ! J'ai vérifié et j'ai remarqué que tu as déjà laissé une review sur _L'histoire d'une inconnue et d'un pirate_. Merci pour cette review très positive et comme les autres, tu verras si ce mystère commence a s'éclaircir. Hate de lire une autre de tes reviews :)

Disclaimer : **One Piece appartient a Oda ! Mais mon OC est a moi.**

Je m'arrête ici. Je vous laisse avec mon chapitre 5 et vous souhaite une bonne lecture. See ya !

* * *

Chapitre 5.

Je sens une vague présence devant moi mais je crois que je suis a moitié consciente alors ça n'a pas d'importance. Pourquoi je me bats encore ? A quoi ça sert ? Je pourrai juste me laisser aller et puis a quoi bon ?

-Hé.

Une secousse. Deux, trois secousses. J'ouvre difficilement un œil et lutte pour le garder ouvert, une main est posée sur ma cuisse et je sens qu'une autre est sur mon épaule. Je tremble. Enfin, c'est la présence qui me fait trembler. Je crois. Je ne suis plus sure de rien.

-Réveillez-vous.

Je pousse un cri qui ressemble plus à un souffle rauque mais je veux lui signaler que je suis réveillée. C'est bon, je suis consciente. Peut-être.

-De l'eau.

L'eau ? Je pense savoir à quoi cela ressemble mais en-ai déjà absorbé ? C'est transparent, liquide et ça sauverait ma vie. Accessoirement.

Une main se pose sur mon menton et me lève la tête. Comment je peux avoir la tête aussi lourde ? Comment il peut réussir à la tenir d'une main ? Deux doigts se posent sur mes lèvres et écartent la mince fente par laquelle passe l'air douloureux. Quelque chose coule et pénètre ma bouche. Je me noie. Le liquide m'étouffe. Je tousse et recrache. Patiemment, la présence attend que j'ai fini de me noyer et fait à nouveau couler l'eau. Il veut me tuer ? Non, cette fois ci je me rappelle qu'il faut avaler à petites gorgées. Il va trop vite. Je fronce les sourcils et le liquide salvateur arrête de couler dans le fond de ma gorge.

-Vous souhaitez encore boire ?

J'acquiesce.

-Vous pouvez parler ?

-Je...

Ma voix est la mais ce n'est qu'un souffle rauque. Néanmoins je ne souffre plus autant qu'avant.

-Je me suis décidé à temps, encore un peu et vous auriez été muette.

Soudain les cordes qui liaient mes poignets tombent. Sans oser y croire, je commence par garder les mains derrière le dos et remet ma tête à niveau normal. Puis, doucement je ramène mes bras sur mes genoux. Je baisse doucement les yeux et observe mes poignets violacés.

-Vous avez tenté de vous échapper.

Ce n'est même pas une question. Il ne m'accorde pas le bénéfice du doute.

-Si je vous dis que c'était trop serré, vous ne me croirez pas.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Je suis conscient d'avoir des bourrins dans mon équipage.

J'acquiesce lentement, je n'ajouterai pas un mot de plus pour ce sujet. Il me contourne et s'assoit face à moi.

-Vous souffrez encore ?

-J'ai connu pire.

-Vous parlez d'une période récente ?

-Il existe pire que vous.

De nouveau intrigué, il attend une suite qui ne vient pas.

-Et après ? Vous n'avez pas un exemple a me citer ?

-Nous ne sommes pas assez proches pour cela.

-Vous êtes dans mon sous-marin et qui plus est, dans une infirmerie, mon domaine de prédilection. Je ne vous conseille pas de tenter de me résister.

-Vous pensez pouvoir me donner des conseils ?

-Bien sur que je le peux. Vous seriez bien imprudente de ne pas les écouter.

-Je peux vous dire quelque chose sur moi qui vous concerne ?

Il réfléchit puis acquiesce. Je me penche en avant et rencontre son regard métallique.

-Je n'ai pas peur de vous.

-Le contraire m'aurait étonné.

-Il vaut mieux mettre les choses au clair.

-Si vous voulez.

Silence.

-Pourquoi m'avez vous détachée ?

-Une envie ?

-Faux. Vous êtes intelligent et vous savez que je vous cache quelque chose de plus important que mes informations personnelles. Vous savez que j'ai un potentiel plus ou moins important pour vous. Donc, vous ne m'avez pas détachée par hasard. Vous avez réfléchi et médité cet acte. Vous vous êtes demandé ce que j'allais faire. Si j'allais vous tuer, ce qui n'est pas le cas. Si j'allais tenter de m'échapper, ce qui n'est pas mon but. Vous vous êtes demandé si vous alliez me laisser l'illusion d'un espoir ou si vous alliez me réduire a néant.

-Pourquoi me poser la question si vous connaissiez déjà la réponse ?

-Pour avoir votre version des faits. Vous avez quelque chose a me proposer, c'est pour ça que vous êtes arrivé si vite et que vous m'avez détaché.

Il fronce les sourcils. Je souris.

-Vous savez que j'ai une raison de tenter la provocation.

-Je m'en doute. Je me pose des questions mais je sais que vous êtes une fine stratège et que vous me direz que ce vous voulez bien révéler.

-Merci pour le compliment.

-Alors qu'avez-vous à me cacher ?

-Qu'avez-vous a me proposer ?

-Je réfléchis a vous proposer d'entrer dans mon équipage. Mais je n'embauche pas les inconnus.

-Je ne vous suis pas inconnue. Vous m'avez vue quelque part et vous avez forcément fait des recherches sur moi.

-Et pourquoi je n'aurais pas pu prendre une jolie fille au hasard ?

-Parce que le chapeau de paille aurait pu faire une chose pareille. Mais pas vous. Vous planifiez trop pour prendre le risque de vous faire avoir sur la marchandise.

-Ça se voit tant que ça ?

-Oui, ça se devine. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose sur moi ?

Silence, il regarde ailleurs puis revient poser son regard sur moi.

-Non.

-Pas même dans mes affaires ?

Un petit sourire apparait sur mes lèvres. Je sais qu'il a bluffé sur ce coup.

-Je n'ai pas fouillé dans vos affaires. Je ne connais même pas votre prénom. Mais vous avez envahi mon esprit et malgré tous mes efforts, je n'ai pas pu vous oublier.

-Alors je salue votre effort. Moi c'est Livia Wolf. Vous allez pouvoir resserrer les recherches.

-En effet mais quelque chose me dit que je ne trouverais rien sur vous.

-Et si cette petite voix avait tort ? Vous pouvez toujours tenter le coup. De toute façon, ce n'est pas vous qui faites les recherches, vous vous contentez de prendre les comptes rendus.

-Comment vous pouvez supposer cela avec autant d'assurance ?

-J'ai dit quelque chose de faux ?

Il regarde ailleurs, agacé et se donne le temps de se calmer. Je baisse les yeux et tente de cacher un sourire.

-Vous vous moquez ?

-Loin de moi cette idée.

-Alors qu'est ce qui vous fait sourire comme ça ?

-C'est le fait de savoir que je me débrouille au jeu que vous jouez.

-Et après ?

-Ce petit jeu m'amuse beaucoup. D'autant plus que ça vous agace que je m'amuse. Vous vous demandez pourquoi, comment et je vous laisse faire.

-Pourquoi vous ne me dites pas ce que vous cachez ? Je pourrais en avoir marre d'attendre et vous jeter a l'eau, pieds et poings liés.

-Mais vous ne le ferez pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je sais que votre patience a un seuil très bas mais on ne casse pas un jouet aussi intéressant.

-Comment êtes vous au courant ?

-Je n'étais pas sure pour cette hypothèse mais maintenant je sais que vous ne m'avez pas choisi par hasard. Vous avez voulu une poupée pour vous distraire, un jouet qui survivrait a vos tortures pour ensuite vous faire plaisir.

-J'y ai pensé en effet. Sauf que vous ne vous laissez pas faire. Vous continuez de résister. Mais pourquoi ? Si je vous ai kidnappée, c'est que je ne compte pas vous rendre votre liberté.

-Vous ne me prendrez pas ma liberté.

-Je l'ai déjà fait.

-Vous croyez l'avoir fait. Mais personne ne peut me prendre ni ma liberté, ni mes rêves.

-Je peux vous vendre au marché d'esclaves.

Je hausse un sourcil.

-Vous ne croyez même pas a ce que vous venez de dire.

-Pas faux. Comment pouvez-vous croire que vous êtes encore libre ?

-Je sais qu'a tout moment, je peux décider de m'échapper. Et je peux également décider de ne plus jamais vous revoir.

-Vous ne pouvez pas vous échapper de ce sous-marin. Premièrement, je suis la et je suis puissant. Deuxièmement, nous sommes actuellement sous l'eau. Quand bien même vous trouveriez un moyen de sortir, la pression vous tuerait.

-Et alors, si je décidais de mourir ?

-Vous ne le ferez pas.

-Vous ne savez pas ce que je peux avoir comme idées en tête.

-J'aimerai le savoir.

-Devenez télépathe.

-C'est un but utopique.

-Bien sur. Il y a des choses que vous ne voulez pas savoir.

On s'observe longuement.

-Une duel se déroule dans votre esprit. J'aimerai bien savoir quels sont les deux camps.

Il soupire longuement.

-J'ai envie de vous assommer pour que vous arrêtiez d'avoir si souvent raison et en même temps, je veux vous laisser consciente pendant que j'irai faire un tour sous vos vêtements.

-En résumé, vous voulez me violer ?

-Exact.

Un sourire mauvais étire ses lèvres, il a juste dit ça pour me provoquer.

-Ça doit être un duel intéressant.

Il soupire a nouveau.

-Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas effrayée ?

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai surement connu pire.

-Dites m'en plus.

-Non merci.

-Alors pourquoi je joue un jeu dangereux ?

-Ça revient au "dites m'en plus".

-Parce que je veux savoir ce que vous me cachez.

-Impossible.

-Alors je vous affame ?

Il en est capable.

-Si vous faites cela, je serai obligée de partir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour ne pas tout détruire.

-Ce sous-marin est solide. Et je suis toujours la pour vous assommer au cas où.

-Non. Vous ne pouvez pas.

-Vous me sous-estimez ?

-Non,je vous protège.

-Je n'ai pas besoin que vous me protégiez.

-Bien sur que si. Vous foncez dans une impasse.

-Peut être que si vous me révéliez ce que vous me cachez, j'arrêterai de foncer dans cette impasse.

-Vous ne voulez pas savoir. Vous ne voulez pas provoquer l'eau qui dort.

-Pourquoi ?

Je baisse la tête et tente de retenir tout ce qui bout en moi, l'autre comme les larmes. Les larmes sont plus rapides et viennent perler a mes yeux. Je me mords la langue pour ne pas éclater totalement.

-Regardez moi et dites moi pourquoi.

Je ne dis rien et fais bouger mes doigts. Il passe deux doigts sous mon menton et m'oblige a lever la tête.

-Parce que je suis un désastre ! Voila pourquoi ! Je n'arrête pas de me battre contre moi même et j'avais déjà du mal avant mais vous êtes arrivé, j'ai tenté de vous prévenir plusieurs fois mais vous ne m'avez pas écouté. Depuis que je suis ici, j'épuise mes maigres forces pour vous éviter une malédiction qui vous poursuivra jusqu'à ce que vous soyez mort. Vous ne m'écoutez pas et vous restez obstiné mais je continue de me battre. Je dois être folle pour me pré-occuper de quelqu'un qui ne voit en moi qu'une stupide poupée. Mais je le fais parce qu'il y a aussi des innocents sur ce sous-marin. Vos hommes n'ont pas demandé a mourir. Vous, je crois que vous êtes suicidaire mais pas vos hommes. Alors soit vous prenez la responsabilité de disparaitre avec tous ceux qui composent cet équipage, soit vous me tuez.

Silence. Je laisse échapper une larme qui roule le long de ma joue. Mais sa course est stoppée par un doigt tatoué qui la cueille et la jette au loin. Je ravale difficilement les autres et souffle longuement par le nez pour me calmer.

-Vous allez craquer.

-Vous pouvez vous estimer chanceux que je ne le fasse pas maintenant. Grâce a vous, je suis une bombe a retardement. J'espère que vous appréciez les résultats de votre torture.

-Pour être honnête, je commence a penser que ce n'était effectivement pas la bonne manière de jouer.

Je ricane.

-Ce n'est pas faute de vous avoir prévenu. Vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'a vous.

-Peut être que si vous m'aviez dit tout de suite clairement ce que vous cachez, je vous aurai laissée tranquille.

-Évidemment, ca retombe toujours sur moi. Je suis en train de vous sauver la vie et vous trouvez un moyen de m'accuser.

Silence,on regarde tous les deux ailleurs. Puis je soupire.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi ?

-Percer le mystère qui vous entoure.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Conditions d'utilisation

Bonjour ! Je remarque que je suis en train de m'espacer dans les publications et vous m'en voyez désolée, c'est juste que j'ai beaucoup de choses a faire, je me rapproche considérablement de la fin de l'année et les profs sont au taquet et ils donnent plein de devoir et de révisions... Enfin voilà, je fais ce que je peux et j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas. Sinon, j'ai eu 17 ans il y a peu de temps ! Enfin voila, juste pour m'excuser et introduire les réponses reviews !

 **Traff Lamy** : Tu m'as vraiment fait rire avec ta comparaison de la crepe ! Surtout que j'en fais ce week-end pour fêter mon anniversaire avec mes amis alors j'ai encore plus rit en t'imaginant choquée. Fin bref, tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il y a dans ma tete. Il me semble que c'est surtout la folie de Livia que j'ai voulu vous montrer mais bon Law n'est pas en reste non plus cote folie. Voila la suite :)

 **Les-Fictions-De-Niils** : Que dire de cette review ? A part merci ! Je suis ravie de réussir a produire cet effet de suspense et ce mystère autour de Livia est très intrigant, je le reconnais. Je laisse des pièces éparpillées que vous devrez réunir pour reconstruire le puzzle :) Et bien voila la suite !

 **Terikel** : Et oui ! ENFIN ! Merci, vous etes nombreux a apprécier les échanges de paroles et j'en suis ravie. Hé,hé, le brouillard autour de Livia ressemble plutôt a une purée de pois, n'est-ce pas ? Allez, tiens bon, tout cela s'éclaircira avec le temps.

 **Flo** : Et bien, il faut bien que ça arrive a un moment, tout de meme ! Ecrire les piques de Livia et de Law me fait beaucoup sourire aussi. Tu verras pour ce coté sauvage, hé, hé, j'vous réserve des surprises. Alors, c'est vrai que ça peut agacer mais Law possède le meme genre d'intelligence. Livia est une personne qui observe beaucoup, qui réfléchit a toute vitesse et qui sort une pique qui fait, souvent, mouche. Mais elle n'aura pas tout le temps raison et tu le verras bien assez tot, ne t'inquiète pas. Bien sur que tes reviews me plaisent, et n'aie pas peur de donner un conseil ou ton point de vue, c'est difficile de pointer les aspérités du texte et un avis extérieur est toujours accueilli avec joie, enfin pour moi. Ah ouf ! Merci de m'épargner ! Pour ce qui est de Law et de ses réactions face a Livia, tu verras ce qu'il se passe dans ce chapitre-ci. Attention, je n'ai pas dit que ca allait aller mieux. Ca va juste évoluer ! Je finis cette réponse qui est très longue mais j'ai beaucoup de choses a te dire :) A très bientôt !

 **Le Second** : Merci beaucoup pour ces compliments. Et bien cette question est très intéressante mais je n'y répondrai pas. C'est a toi de chercher les indices, bon courage ! ^^

Disclaimer : **One Piece appartient a Oda ! Mais Livia est née de mon imagination.**

Je m'arrête ici. Je vous laisse avec mon chapitre 6 et vous souhaite une très bonne lecture. See ya !

Chapitre 6.

-Comment m'avez vous rencontrée ?

-I mois de cela, vous ne m'avez ni vu, ni entendu mais j'ai assisté a votre apparition sur un ponton de bois vermoulu et à votre disparition. Vous n'êtes passée près de moi qu'une seule fois.

-Comment avez vous retenu mon image ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour marquer votre esprit ?

-La teinte rubis de vos cheveux et ce parfum de cerise qui vous précède. Bien qu'aujourd'hui, une douche ne vous ferait aucun mal.

Je souris a cette pique. Mais fronce les sourcils en tentant de me remémorer cette nuit.

-Vous vous ne souvenez pas de cette nuit ? Je ne pensais pas qu'Alzheimer vous guettait.

-Ça, c'est méchant.

-Je ne suis pas la pour être gentil, ca se saurait.

-C'est peut-être vous qui avez eu une hallucination, vous fumez quoi ?

-C'est de bonne guerre mais je ne fume rien. Je vous ai bien vue cette nuit la. Il y avait de la brume mais c'était vous.

-C'est impossible, la nuit... je dors !

-Et bien, pas cette nuit la, apparemment !

-Je sais quand même ce que j'ai fait !

-Et je sais ce que j'ai vu !

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

-Je ne vais pas continuer sur ce sujet avec vous, c'est stupide.

-Tout a fait d'accord.

La conversation devrait être finie depuis longtemps. Pourquoi il s'obstine a rester ? En plus, j'ai l'impression qu'on tourne en rond.

-D'habitude, vous partez avant.

-Je change ma façon de jouer.

-Vous trouvez ça drôle ?

-C'est divertissant.

-Vous ne prenez pas en compte ce que je vous ai dit ? Je ne vous inquiète pas ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Vous êtes un inconscient.

-Vous n'êtes pas mieux. Vous risquez votre vie pour ne pas dévoiler votre partie "destructrice". Qu'est-ce que vous avez a faire de moi ? Pourquoi me protéger ? Si je tient tant que ça a mourir, pourquoi ne pas me tuer ?

-On tourne vraiment en rond.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'aucun de nous deux ne veut céder plus de terrain que ce qu'il a déjà fait.

-Répondez a mes questions, alors.

-Répondez aux miennes.

-Une question chacun.

J'acquiesce, on se regarde.

-Pourquoi me pousser a bout ?

-Pourquoi me protéger ?

On a parlé en même temps mais nos deux questions ont été entendues par le destinataire. On regarde ailleurs, silencieux. Après un long moment, nos regards se croisent et se fuient a nouveau. Je ramène un genou a ma poitrine et m'y accroche. Je baisse la tête et mes boucles suivent le mouvement,soupire doucement puis relève les yeux.

-Parce que vous êtes la première personne qui s'intéresse a moi.

-Parce que vous êtes la première personne qui retient ma curiosité aussi longtemps.

Nos réponses ont fusé en même temps, on s'est compris, je cherche son regard, il cherche le mien, nos yeux se trouvent en même temps, on s'observe un moment puis on regarde a nouveau ailleurs.

-Je ne vous comprends pas.

-Ça tombe bien, moi non plus.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

-Pour la première fois, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Il se montre honnête. Mon estomac décide de dire lui aussi la vérité, pour une fois. Alors que je regarde mes chaussures, un mince sourire étire ses lèvres.

-Je pense que votre prochain désir se manifeste de lui même.

-Avant et comme vous l'avez si bien suggéré, j'ai besoin d'une douche et de vêtements de rechange.

-C'est une très bonne idée.

-Mais encore ?

-Si vous souhaiter circuler librement sur mon sous-marin, vous devez accepter ma proposition qui peut se décliner en deux idées différentes.

-Je vous écoute.

-Soit vous acceptez d'entrer dans mon équipage et dans ce cas vous serez traitée comme un de mes hommes.

-Soit j'ai le droit a un traitement de faveur si je vous permet de me violer a tout moment, sans révolte.

-Je l'aurai expliqué en de meilleurs termes mais c'est l'idée.

-Vous êtes conscient de ce que vous faites ?

-Tout a fait.

-Et si je dis non, je reste une inconnue, ca vous emmerde, vous me tuez. Ou j'explose.

-Aussi.

-La seule chose que je refuse de faire, c'est de porter la combinaison, je suis unique et je veux le rester. Mais votre Jolly Roger sera sur mes vêtements dès demain.

-Votre argument ?

-J'apporte de la ... diversité ?

Silence, il me regarde longuement.

-Dès demain, vous êtes sous mes ordres et vous portez mon Jolly Roger ?

J'acquiesce.

-Quelles sont vos compétences ?

-Le sarcasme et l'ironie.

-Plus sérieusement ?

-Je suis sérieuse.

-J'en doute. Maintenant, répondez-moi.

Je soupire.

-Je sais me battre, cuisiner, créer des choses de mes mains. Je sais nager aussi.

Ça m'a échappé et je suis assez fière de moi, il lève les yeux au ciel.

-Quels sont vos défauts ?

-Explosive ?

Il sourit.

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde.

-Ce qui peut paraitre un défaut pour vous serait ma forte personnalité, je ne me laisse pas marcher sur les pieds alors vous ne faites surement pas le meilleur choix avec moi.

-Vous vous discréditez ?

-Je suis honnête et je préfère le faire moi-même qu'entendre des reproches après.

Il acquiesce.

-Et vous verrez le reste bien assez tôt.

-Surement.

Mon estomac se rappelle du vide qu'il contient et veut grogner a nouveau mais je l'en empêche.

-Vous voulez savoir autre chose ?

-Non, c'est tout.

-Alors, est-ce que je fais partie des Hearts Pirates ?

-Non.

Il m'observe longuement. Je ne bouge pas. Cette nouvelle ne me fait rien. Si ça l'amuse, tant mieux pour lui.

-Mais je vous laisse le bénéfice du doute. Si vous tenez vos belles paroles, vous serez engagée.

-D'accord.

Ok. Si il pense me faire tourner en bourrique, c'est raté ! Il se lève et m'attends. Je me lève a mon tour et sens mes jambes trembler de fatigue, de faim. Mais je fais marcher ma volonté et tient debout. Il ouvre la porte et s'en va aussitôt. Il marche rapidement et traverse les couloirs métalliques avec rapidité. Je tente de le suivre. Lorsqu'il se stoppe enfin, je suis essoufflée. Je calme ma respiration rapide et lève les yeux pour tenter de me repérer mais tout se ressemble. Je soupire, ca s'annonce bien !

-Sachi. Penguin.

-Capitaine ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je vous confie une mission.

Il se déporte sur le coté et j'aperçois un duo de deux hommes, surpris a ma vue.

-Occupez vous de cette femme.

-Bien, Capitaine !

-A vos ordres !

Il acquiesce, me regarde un instant et s'en va. Je reste plantée, dans le couloir, seule face aux deux hommes qui m'observent toujours, un sourire béat aux lèvres et les joues rosies. L'un porte des fines lunettes de soleil noires et des cheveux roux mi-longs avec un béret vert et orange sur la tête et l'autre porte un bonnet bleu et blanc avec un pompon rouge enfoncé sur ses yeux. Le mot Penguin y est écrit. J'attends qu'ils se mettent a bouger mais rien, ils sont immobiles. Je tape dans mes mains et ils sursautent, revenant a la réalité.

-Vous avez besoin de quelque chose en particulier Mlle ?

-Vos désirs seront des ordres.

Bon, je leur explique le topos.

-Tutoyez moi, je m'appelle Livia Wolf. Je... je suis en période d'essai, en quelque sorte. J'aurai besoin de mes affaires, d'une douche et de quelque chose a manger.

-Moi, c'est Penguin.

-Et moi, Sachi.

-On est ravis de faire ta connaissance, Livia.

Soyons polie.

-Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer également.

Penguin acquiesce et sort dans le couloir.

-Suis moi, je vais retrouver tes affaires.

Sachi nous rejoint.

-Je ne vous laisse pas seuls.

-D'accord.

On se met en marche et Penguin retrouve rapidement mes affaires, comme promis, il me les donne. Ça fait un poids en plus, mais je suis soulagée de les avoir alors je les prends. Ils me montrent ensuite l'emplacement des douches et s'arrêtent devant.

-Voila, on t'attend la.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligés.

-Le capitaine nous a donnés un ordre et il ne faudrait pas que tu te perdes.

-Alors d'accord.

Je pousse la porte et la referme derrière moi. Je remarque qu'elle ne possède pas de loquet. Génial. Pourquoi des douches communes masculines auraient besoin d'un loquet après tout. Il y a d'abord des vestiaires, je pose mes sacs sur le banc et m'assois. Je soupire et porte le regard a mes avant bras et plus particulièrement a mon bracelet noir en cuir sur lequel est attaché une hirondelle en argent. Je la caresse et tends le bras puis la main et tends l'index horizontalement. L'oiseau noir a cœur blanc vient se poser dessus et m'observe.

-Tu surveille cette porte discrètement et tu viens me prévenir si quelqu'un tente d'entrer, d'accord ?

Un léger piaillement approuve. Elle s'envole et va se poser sur le haut d'un casier. Je prépare une tenue de rechange et plie l'autre que je range, je trouve des serviettes et du savon. Je pars ensuite vers les douches et en actionne une, l'eau est tiède. J'entre et soupire de soulagement en sentant la sueur partir. Je me lave rapidement et alors que je commence a laver mes boucles, un battement d'ailes affolé retentit. Je tourne la tête vers l'oiseau et retient les informations dont j'ai besoin puis souffle dessus. Il reprend sa forme initiale sur mon poignet et je continue a me laver. Je me rince et me sèche.

Et puis je marche jusqu'aux vestiaires, évidemment mes sacs sont partis. Je regarde mon bracelet et souris.

-Tu dis toujours la vérité. Pourquoi je leur laisse une chance ? Je suis trop sympa.

A la fin de ma phrase, un ronronnement sort de ma gorge. Je baisse les yeux et j'ai changé d'apparence, je ne suis plus qu'un esprit. Je relève lentement mes grands yeux turquoises et lèche mes babines. Je disparais dans un volute de fumée bleue et grise.

A présent invisible, je tends l'oreille, silencieuse. Je perçois bientôt l'odeur et les paroles des deux compères. Je me rends a une cabine fermée mais entre dans la pièce, que je reconnais comme leur chambre. Ils sont assis sur par terre, le fruit de leur larcin entre eux, toujours fermé.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

-Bah, on l'ouvre.

-Et si elle se venge ?

-Elle peut pas bouger, elle n'a pas d'affaires de rechanges.

J'observe Penguin hésiter. C'est peut-être cette hésitation qui le sauvera. Peut être.

-Salut, vous deux.

Ils lèvent la tête, cherchent l'origine de ma voix.

-Qu'est-ce que...

-Vous ne me trouverez pas. J'aimerais vous poser une question.

Sachi déglutit. Penguin, sachant qu'il est le moins coupable reste un peu près calme.

-On t'écoute.

-Pourquoi me sous-estimez vous ?

-On est obligés de répondre ?

-Non, je me débrouille très bien toute seule, contentez vous de m'écouter.

Ils acquiescent.

-Vous faites exactement la même chose que votre capitaine. Il aurait pu mourir. Je vais vous donner le même conseil qu'a lui. Ne sous estimez jamais un ennemi potentiel et encore moins une femme. Elles savent comment vous faire tourner la tête et avoir ce qu'elles attendent de vous. Et personnellement, je ne me contenterais pas de vous faire tourner la tête, je vous l'arracherais.

Ils tâtent leur cou, tremblants. Je souris.

-Néanmoins, je suis de bonne humeur et consens a vous laisser une chance de faire de moi votre alliée plutôt que votre ennemie. Si vous consentez a me rendre mes affaires, tout ira bien pour vous. Dans le cas contraire... Oh, il vaut mieux que vous ne sachiez pas ce qu'il arrive dans le cas contraire, ce n'est pas très joyeux.

Ils acquiescent, blancs comme des linges. Je laisse échapper un ronronnement et m'échappe pour ensuite revenir aux vestiaires ou je retrouve ma forme habituelle. Je m'enveloppe dans une serviette et m'assois sur le banc, démêlant mes boucles avec les doigts, faute de mieux.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Cauchemar en cuisine

Hey ! Alors j'ai été en rupture d'internet pendant 3 semaines et j'ai mon écrit de Français ce vendredi alors vous pouvez me jeter des tomates mais j'aurais plus besoin de chocolat. Je fais vraiment ce que je peux et sachez que je n'abandonne pas mes fictions ! Je les continuerais, vraiment. Mais c'est sympa de votre part de rester a mes cotés, je besoin de votre soutien. Et je vous adore. Place aux réponses reviews !

 **Le Second :** Merci. Et tu auras tes réponses dans un certain temps. Quoique si tu joue aux détectives, il se peut que tu aies déjà des indices révélateurs sur ce cas ;)

 **Traff Lamy** : Alors merci beaucoup et je ne suis pas sure d'avoir tout compris a ta review mais merci de compatir, ca me touche. Oui, les études sont longues mais très intéressantes. J'espère que tu as réussi ton exposé. Non, n'aie pas peur, tout se passera bien si tu fournis un travail régulier,crois moi, c'est moins de pression et moins de stress si tu travailles régulièrement. ... Ah ! Pour les obsédés, je n'ai aucun remède a part de les ignorer et de te concentrer sur toi et tes amis et puis mieux vaut en rire qu'en pleurer, pas vrai ? :) Voilà le chapitre avec 2 mois de retard. Désolée et bonne lecture si tu as encore le courage de me suivre.

 **Flo :** Oui, Livia peut enfin partir, j'ai aussi été soulagée qu'elle parte parce que c'est pas drôle de rester enfermé dans une pièce pendant plusieurs heures. J'en sais quelque chose. Ha, ha, ces deux là me font beaucoup rire aussi. Je voulais vraiment ajouter une touche d'ironie mais je crois que je vais doubler la dose, il faut bien ça pour notre cher capitaine sadique. Et oui, il cherche les ennuis mais peut-être redescendra-t-il sur terre bientôt ? Qui sait ? Attendons le rétablissement de Livia parce qu'elle n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme. Oui, elle a d'étranges pouvoirs mais aussi beaucoup de potentiel sauf qu'elle ne sait pas gérer tout ça... Désolée, les réponses arrivent au compte-gouttes et j'en suis navrée mais je fais mon possible pour vous donner des indices. Merci pour cette critique de qualité ! ... Programme cruel surtout ! La série L est très exigeante mais très intéressante, c'est un vrai dilemme ! Hate de faire de la philo en terminale :) Encore désolée de mon énorme retard. Je suis impardonnable. A bientôt !

Disclaimer : **One Piece appartient a Oda. Mais Livia est née de mon imagination.**

Je m'arrête ici. Je vous laisse avec mon chapitre 7 et encore toutes mes excuses. See ya !

* * *

Chapitre 7.

Une dizaine de minutes après, on toque à la porte et la présence entre. J'observe un ours blanc dans une combinaison orange, mes affaires dans les pattes, cligner des yeux puis baisser la tête, complètement abattu.

-Désolé.

-Ce n'est rien. Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Bepo, je suis le second du capitaine.

-Tu es venu m'apporter mes affaires, Bepo ?

-Euh, oui. Tenez. Désolé.

-Merci, c'est très gentil de ta part.

-Désolé. Je vais vous laisser tranquille.

-Oh non, ne pars pas. Je vais me changer, tu as juste a te retourner.

-Euh, d'accord. Désolé.

-Ce n'est rien, je t'assure. Et tu peux me tutoyer, je t'en prie.

Un sourire apparaît sur mes lèvres alors que je le regarde se tourner contre le mur et se cacher les yeux. Je me change enfin et soupire de soulagement quand je sens mes vêtements propres sur ma peau propre. Je lace mes bottes qui m'arrivent aux mollets. Je met ma veste et retrousse les manches jusqu'aux coudes.

-Tu peux te retourner maintenant, Bepo. Merci d'être aussi poli.

-C'est que je respecte les autres par principe mais sinon, je préfère les ourses blanches. Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous vexer, Mlle Wolf.

-Appelle moi Livia. Et tu ne m'as pas vexée du tout. Au contraire, je trouve que tu est le plus civilisé et le plus charmant des êtres masculins que je rencontre sur ce sous marin.

L'ours rougit sous les compliments et cache son visage sous ses pattes.

-Merci, Mlle Wolf et désolé.

-Pourquoi tu t'excuse ?

-Parce que vous avez supporté des spécimens comme Sachi, donc vous pensez qu'on est tous comme lui. Mais je vous assure que certains sont très gentils.

Je souris et me coiffe, mes cheveux ondulent et bouclent.

-En tout cas, vous sen-...

-Tu, Bepo.

-Tu... sens très bon...la cerise.

-Aww merci !

-Désolé, de rien. Et que t'arrive-t-il, Livia ?

-Et bien, Traflagar enfin le capitaine avait chargé Penguin et Sachi de s'occuper de moi mais je crois qu'ils ont un peu peur maintenant. La douche, c'est fait. Voyons... si tu sais ou se trouve la cuisine, ca m'aiderait beaucoup.

-D'accord, je m'occupe de toi. Désolé, ca fait un peu prétentieux de dire cela.

-Je commence a voir pourquoi le capitaine t'as choisi comme second.

-Excuse moi mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis cela.

Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et lui fais un gros câlin.

-Tu es adorable.

Il tente de cacher son visage dans ses pattes.

-Tu va me faire rougir, si tu continue.

Je souris et le lâche. Puis je reprends mes sacs. Je crois que je viens de me faire un ami.

-Oh mais ne t'encombre pas de tes sacs, on va trouver un endroit ou tes affaires seront en sécurité.

-Merci, Bepo. Ça me soulagerait vraiment. Parce que je vais finir par m'inquiéter pour ma lingerie a force.

Il sourit.

-Désolé, ce n'est pas drôle..

-Si, ca l'est.

On se sourit. Comme c'est facile de discuter avec lui. Surement mon coté peluche qui ressort.

-Allez viens. Je crois que tu as faim, non ?

-Un peu,oui.

Il m'ouvre la porte des douches et me fait passer en première. Il me guide jusqu'à a une cabine ou il y a une seule partie occupée. Il observe ses deux index se rencontrer, l'air penaud.

-Euh, c'est ma cabine, je suis tout seul. Donc... si tu veux... tu peux dormir ici.

-C'est vrai ?

-Tu peux même avoir l'autre moitié en fait. Tu as l'air très gentille et je crois que tu vas rester ici un moment alors autant t'éviter des insomnies. Voila, déso-...

Je lui saute au cou, toute heureuse.

-C'est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée ! Merci mille fois Bepo ! Tu est vraiment extraordinaire !

-Oh, c'est pas grand chose et elle est pas très grande en plus.

-N'empêche que c'est la seule chose a toi et tu m'offres la moitié. Tu as un grand cœur alors merci.

-Avec toi qui n'arrête pas de me remercier et moi qui m'excuse sans cesse, on fait la pair. Désolé, au fait.

J'éclate de rire sans pouvoir me retenir. Je pose mes affaires sur le lit non occupé et tente de me calmer.

-Tu as un très beau rire. J'espère pouvoir l'entendre souvent.

J'arrête aussitôt.

-Oh ! Désolé...

-Non, c'est rien. D'habitude, je ne souris même pas alors rire... C'est la première fois depuis longtemps. Merci Bepo.

-Arrête de me remercier. Désolé.

-J'aurai toujours des remerciements a te faire tant que tu me feras des excuses.

Il sourit.

-Allez viens, je t'emmène a la cuisine.

Je passe en première et il referme la porte derrière moi. Alors qu'on traverse les couloirs a bonne allure et que je reconnais la cabine du duo d'idiots, je tourne la tête vers Bepo.

-Quelles sont les fonctions de Sachi et Penguin ici ?

-Sachi est mécanicien et Penguin, et bien, c'est le cuisinier.

Cette information retient mon attention.

-Et il se débrouille ?

-Euh, disons qu'on mange tous les jours.

J'acquiesce pas très convaincue. On lève le nez en même temps et l'odeur fade me fait froncer les sourcils.

-D'ailleurs, ça va bientôt être l'heure du repas. Il est déjà derrière les fourneaux.

Il pousse la porte avec un air habitué. L'autre, en me voyant semble surpris mais reprend vite sa cuisine. Je remarque immédiatement les quelques boites de conserve vides derrière lui, ce qui me fait froncer d'avantage les sourcils.

-Salut, Bepo. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ?

-Livia a faim donc je l'amenée ici.

-D'accord. Par contre, soit tu mets la table, soit tu t'en va.

-Je mets la table.

L'ours s'exécute aussitôt et je vais m'accouder au bar qui protège les fourneaux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

-De la semoule. Je crois.

-Tu crois ?

-Oui, je crois.

-Tu es vraiment cuisinier ?

-En tout cas, je suis celui qui se foire le moins.

Je soupire, il lève la tête vers moi.

-Écoute, je suis du genre direct et comme je l'ai dit a ton capitaine, je ne suis pas du genre a me laisser marcher sur les pieds.

-Ça, j'avais cru le comprendre.

Il attends une suite qui ne vient pas, je l'observe. Puis regarde sa casserole, en silence.

-Je vois bien que ça ne te plais pas mais je ne peux rien faire de plus, le budget cuisine est très limité et les conserves, j'arrive a les faire sans trop de difficultés et puis ce sous marin peut aussi bien être une fournaise qu'un glacier alors on ne peut vraiment pas faire autrement.

J'acquiesce, les lèvres pincées.

-Si tu penses pouvoir te débrouiller mieux que moi, je ne te retiens pas. Va y !

Je souris, il a un mouvement de recul. Je quitte mon poste d'observatrice pour me mettre derrière les fourneaux. Je bouge les épaules et noue ma veste a ma taille puis me lave les mains. Il semble surpris de mon geste, je me tourne lentement vers lui.

-Rassure moi, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu vois ce geste effectué.

-Non ! Bien sur que non !

Il tente un grand sourire alors que mes yeux s'agrandissent d'effroi, je le pousse des coudes devant le comptoir.

-Tu ne m'approche plus ! Et ta semoule...

Je coupe la chaleur et pose la casserole sur le comptoir. Et fouille alors dans tous les placards. Je ne trouve que des ustensiles non utilisés.

-Elle n'est bonne qu'a nourrir les requins !

-Eh ! C'est pas très sympa, ça.

-Premièrement, tu m'as cherchée. Deuxièmement, je ne veux rien entendre d'un homme qui se permet de me voler mes affaires !

-Tu sais très bien que c'est Sachi, le coupable ! Je surveillais juste ses arrières.

-Évidemment. Bon ! Y'a rien ici.

Je me tourne vers lui, il hausse les épaules d'un air penaud.

-Eh mon grand, je vais te dire une bonne chose ! Tu n'es pas digne d'un cuisinier. Dans ces placards, il devrait y avoir des aliments ! Je n'y vois que des ustensiles, en bordel, en plus !

-Désolé.

-Il n'y a que Bepo qui a le droit de s'excuser. Toi, je je ne pardonnerais que si tu me trouve le moindre aliment consommable sur ce sous marin.

Silence.

-Ca y est ! Je me souviens qu'il y a une cagette de légumes datant d'une demi journée !

-Et elle est où ?

-Dans la cale.

Il ne bouge pas.

-Tu attends le déluge ?

-T'as qu'a y aller, toi !

Je me passe lentement la main sur le visage en soupirant.

-Qu'est-ce j'ai dit de mal ?

-Espèce de crétin ! Tu es plus apte a trouver cette cagette en dix minutes que moi !

-Ah oui, c'est pas faux.

Il ne remue toujours pas.

-Qu'est-ce t'attends ?! Va me chercher ces légumes ! T'as cinq minutes !

Il sursaute et s'enfuit en courant. Je soupire et reprend la casserole pour la remettre sur le feu.

-Livia, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Rien de spécial. C'est moi la nouvelle et c'est a moi de prendre les commandes de la cuisine. Néanmoins je préfère faire cela qu'être la cobaye de laboratoire.

-C'est une bonne stratégie de survie.

J'acquiesce et remue la semoule. Je rassemble ensuite les boites puis les mets a la poubelle. Il faudrait aussi nettoyer le plan de travail. Alors que je me prépare a pousser un énième soupir, les portes battantes sont poussées. Des hommes entrent mais je ne leur prête pas attention puisque Penguin pose une cagette de légumes. Je regarde son contenu et retrouve un léger sourire.

Je retire la casserole du feu et sors une passoire, je verse la semoule dedans et sors un poêlon, un économe, un couteau. Je pose le poêlon sur le feu et y verse la semoule pour la faire dessécher. Pendant ce temps, je lave les champignons,les carottes et le céleri. J'épluche et émince le céleri et les carottes ainsi que les champignons et de l'ail. Dans le même temps, je brasse la semoule. Je sors une autre poêle et fais revenir les légumes. J'incorpore ensuite les légumes a la semoule, et mélange le tout, concentrée. Les portes sont poussées une nouvelle fois et je relève les yeux pour voir les hommes regroupés autour du comptoir pour m'observer sans retenue, s'écarter rapidement. Je baisse a nouveau les yeux sur mon plat et m'absorbe dans la contemplation de la cuisson.

Je sens un regard se poser sur moi.

-Allez vous asseoir.

Ce ton froid et dur fait obéir tout le monde. Il va aussi s'asseoir. Je répartis le plat dans deux récipients. Je me calme en remettant ma veste et amène le repas, je pose les deux plats sur les deux tables et pas très a l'aise sous tous ces regards, pince les lèvres en allant m'asseoir en fin de table. Tout le monde attend le verdict dans un silence de mort.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Couscous végétarien.

-Pourquoi végétarien ?

-Parce qu'il n'y a que de la semoule en conserve ici.

Il fronce les sourcils. Je soutiens son regard. Sachi déglutit.

-Laissez lui une chance, Cap'tain.

Il regarde Bepo de coté, l'ours baisse la tête et exprime un énième "désolé". Son regard se porte ensuite sur le plat.

-Sers moi.

Je cligne des yeux face a ce tutoiement, c'est au tour de Penguin de déglutir. Techniquement, je ne suis que sous ses ordres demain. Mais si il se révèle être un tyran, je me tire vite fait. J'suis pas maso non plus. Je pense qu'il a l'intention de m'humilier ou du moins de me rabaisser devant ses hommes pour faire son coq. Qu'il fasse ça ! Ça m'agace mais si ça l'amuse, tant mieux pour lui. Je me lève, prends le plat ainsi qu'une cuillère a soupe et en dépose une dans son assiette. J'attends qu'il goute pour savoir si il veut plus mais il n'en fait rien et lève les yeux vers moi puis vers l'assiette accompagné d'un léger acquiescement. Je lui met deux cuillères de plus.

-Sers tout le monde maintenant, toi en dernière.

Je pince les lèvres et retiens mes jambes qui semblent sur le point de s'effondrer. Je sers les dents et commence le service en passant derrière chaque homme. Le plat devient de plus en plus léger. Je recommence le même manège avec la deuxième table et titube. Le plat est lourd, la table est longue, je ne pensais pas qu'ils étaient autant et je ne suis pas au meilleur de ma forme. Je me sens même très faible.

Mais plutôt me jeter moi même sur l'échafaud que de l'avouer. Je ne céderais pas plus de terrain que je ce que j'ai déjà fait. Je menace de m'écrouler au dernier membre que je ne regarde même pas. Je sers mon poing tremblant et vais m'asseoir a ma place, toujours dans ce silence pesant. Je pose mon coude sur la table et soutiens ma tête a l'aide de ma main. Je ne peux échapper a cette assiette aussi vide que mon estomac. Les plats sont vides. Il l'a fait exprès. Il veut voir jusqu'où je tiendrais. Je ne te donnerais pas cette satisfaction de si tôt !

-Et bien, tu n'as plus faim ?

Je relève la tête et le regarde. Sans froncer les sourcils,ni rien. Je dois garder mon calme. Un sourire mauvais étire ses lèvres. Il se venge. A quoi ça lui sert ?

-Mangez, ça va refroidir.

Il regarde son assiette et prend une fourchetée qu'il porte a sa bouche. Il mâche longuement puis repose sa fourchette, le bruit résonne.

-Allez-y.

Les autres osent enfin toucher a leurs assiettes, aussitôt des exclamations de surprises s'expriment.

-C'est super bon !

-Ça change de ce que Penguin fait !

-Je me débrouille déjà mieux que vous !

-Mais elle te surpasse largement !

-Je suis au courant.

Je ne quitte pas Trafalgar des yeux. Son sourire ne le quitte pas, il ne touche plus a son assiette et me fixe. Bepo est le seul a suivre l'échange muet, tout en mangeant.


	9. Chapitre 8 :Repartir sur de bonnes bases

Bon, que dire ? Je ne peux vraiment pas me faire pardonner et si il y a encore des lecteurs,vous avez du courage et je ne vous mérite pas. J'ai fini mon bac de français depuis un bon mois et j'écris,j'écris et j'écris encore mais pas forcément les fictions que je publie. Place aux réponses reviews parce que j'ai honte de parler de moi-meme.

 **Flo :** Oh mon dieu... Je ne te mérite pas. Tu est un ange qui me suit depuis le début et je prie pour que tu restes et que tu continues a donner ton avis essentiel pour moi. Alors j'ai voulu faire de Bepo le premier ami de Livia parce que les hommes sont des sadiques désespérants et désespérés et Bepo est la bouée de sauvetage de Livia, surtout face a Law. Merci et Law et Livia,ces deux piquets de parcs, dormir ensemble ? J'ai beau y réfléchir mais je crois que l'un des deux va finir par faire mal a l'autre. En effet,Penguin est meilleur en mécanicien qu'en cuisinier mais bon il ne faut pas oublier que c'est celui qui se rate le moins,il faut bien les nourrir,ces hommes !Je suis en train de transformer Law en vrai tyran... pardonne moi O beau brun ténébreux que j'idolâtre !... Mais c'est vrai qu'il va plutôt loin dans la torture. Et bien... ne dit-on pas que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid ? ... J'ai vraiment exagéré sur la durée de parution et je te réconforte en retard, j'ai l'impression d'être aussi horrible que Law.. C'est toi qui m'a porté chance ! J'ai eu 16 a l'écrit ! Merci,merci,merci de ton soutien. Je t'adore.

 **favoria :** Toi non plus,je ne te mérite pas. Ne t'inquiète pas,au moins tu te rattrapes, mieux vaut tard que jamais :) J'adore ton jeu de mot ! Merci pour tes compliments et comme je l'ai dit a Flo, j'ai eu 16 et c'est un peu grace a vous deux ! J'espère que vos résultats ont été bons aussi. J'espère te revoir dans les prochaines reviews ;)

Disclaimer : **One Piece appartient a Oda. Mais Livia est née de mon imagination.**

Bon mois d'août a vous !

Je m'arrête ici et je vous laisse avec mon chapitre 8. Vous etes formidables. See ya !

* * *

Chapitre 8.

Je croise les couverts sur mon assiette, ce qui signifie, en temps normal, que je n'ai plus faim. Je croise les bras et fixe obstinément mon assiette en plongeant intérieurement au cœur de mon ventre vide. Le repas passe et peu a peu la cuisine se vide. Il part a la fin, non sans un regard insistant mais voyant que je ne répondrais pas, il s'en va. Au bout d'un long moment a attendre que la pièce se vide entièrement, je veux finalement me lever mais je m'écroule aussitôt. Je baisse la tête et me maudit un peu puis maudis cet homme. Bepo vient aussitôt a coté de moi, inquiet.

-Livia ? Tu vas bien ?

J'acquiesce silencieusement. Je relève les yeux et voit que Sachi et Penguin sont restés également.

-Vous pouvez partir. Je ne vous retiens pas.

-Non.

Je relève la tête et me secoue intérieurement. Même assise, je pourrai m'évanouir. Je dois rester éveillée.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que même si c'est Bepo qui a pris notre relève..

-C'est a nous que le capitaine a confié la mission de nous occuper de toi.

Je ricane faiblement.

-Laissez moi tranquille, je n'apporte que des problèmes.

Ils s'approchent et s'assoient face a moi, déterminés. Je soupire et lève les yeux au ciel.

-Non, on veut te connaitre.

-Pas question.

-Si tu fais partie de notre équipage, on doit apprendre a se connaitre.

-Je n'en fais pas encore partie. Je suis a l'essai. D'ailleurs je me demande pourquoi j'ai accepté.. Je dois être vraiment fatiguée.

-Écoute,Livia. Je sais que le capitaine t'en a fait baver et je pense que tu le déteste mais au fond, ce n'est pas une mauvaise personne.

Je regarde Bepo, qui murmure un autre "désolé".

-Bon, écoute, je suis désolé de t'avoir volé tes affaires. Je suis du genre mauvaises blagues, il m'arrive d'en faire aussi au capitaine mais il me le fait toujours regretter et je n'ose rien dire. Mais toi, tu oses soutenir son regard, ce qui est déjà une grande chose. On a envie d'apprendre a mieux de te connaitre. Pardonne nous, on a pas l'habitude des personnes qui se rebellent face au capitaine et encore moins une femme. Nous ne sommes pas vraiment habitués a avoir des contacts avec des femmes et on est vraiment désolés de t'avoir cherché des noises, sincèrement.

-Alors, est-ce que tu crois qu'on pourrait apprendre a se connaitre, et peut-être devenir amis ?

Je pousse un soupir.

-Vous êtes têtus.

Ils acquiescent en même temps, un léger sourire apparaît sur mes lèvres. Je ne pensais pas avoir droit a des excuses. Je laisse un autre soupir s'échapper et les regarde longuement.

-Si votre capitaine continue a agir ainsi, je ne crois pas qu'on aura le temps de devenirs proches mais on peut au moins parler normalement.

-Ouais !

Je ne comprends pas leur joie mais les laisse faire.

-Par contre, avant toute chose, il me faut vraiment manger, je ne tiendrai plus longtemps a ce rythme là.

-Tu n'as qu'a manger la part du capitaine. Il l'a a peine touchée.

-Pas question, il la mangera ce soir.

-T'es vraiment sure ?

J'acquiesce. Bepo se lève et va chercher quelque chose dans la cagette de légumes. Il me tend une carotte que je prends en le remerciant d'un léger signe de tête. Je mange doucement pour ré-habituer mon estomac vide depuis un long moment. Alors que je termine le légume, je contemple les assiettes, toutes ces assiettes.

-Il va falloir faire toute cette vaisselle.

Je me lève et commence a empiler les assiettes tout en papillonnant des yeux, je dois m'appuyer a la table. Une patte se pose sur ma main.

-Toi, tu vas aller te reposer, tu es exténuée.

-Et qui va faire la vaisselle, si je m'en vais ?

-Nous.

Je hausse un sourcil, incrédule.

-De plus,on ne te laisse pas le choix.

Je soupire, bien que légèrement amusée par leur détermination. Je lève les mains en l'air, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-D'accord, je me rends.

Le silence se fait alors que leurs visages se font sérieux, je remarque que les bras de ma veste découvrent mes poignets... qui portent encore les marques de ma détention.

-C'est... Qu'est-ce que... ?

Je baisse les bras et tire sur les manches jusqu'à les tenir dans mes poings serrés. Mon sourire s'éteint.

-Vous ne... saviez pas ?

A l'expression de surprise de leurs trois visages, ma question est déjà inutile. Non bien sur qu'ils ne savent pas, il est venu me voir seul et a part l'autre navigateur, personne n'est venu.

-C'est le capitaine qui t'a fait...

-Ça... ?

-J'ai juste voulu résister.. . mais...enfin bref... si vous voulez faire la vaisselle, c'est sympa et si le capitaine vous dit quelque chose, c'est de ma faute, compris ?

Je me lève lentement et titube en sortant de table.

-Est-ce que...

-Tu as besoin d'aide ?

Je secoue la tête et continue a marcher, je passe les portes battantes et m'éloigne encore, puis m'arrête au premier tournant, un doute m'assaille. Ou suis-je ? Dans quelle direction je dois aller ? Et merde ! Je m'appuie contre un mur mais refuse de me laisser aller et de m'asseoir par terre. Après quelques minutes de silence, j'entends des pas rapides venir dans ma direction. La personne s'arrête et je relève les yeux pour voir de qui il s'agit.

-Tiens, tiens, ma nouvelle recrue. Alors comment tu t'en sors ?

Ma respiration est a nouveau sifflante.

-Vous... ne me traitez pas... bien.

Mes yeux se ferment sans mon accord, je tombe en avant et ne garde que miraculeusement une mince attache a la conscience. Tiens, aucun choc ? C'est possible de tomber a l'infini ? Mais mon corps a rencontré une barrière qui me retient et m'empêche de rencontrer violemment le sol. La barrière me soulève et tente de me maintenir debout mais plus rien ne me soutient, mes jambes ont été coupées. Alors je m'affale et mon dos tombe contre le mur. Ah, mon précieux soutien ! La barrière me tient appuyée contre le mur mais mes pieds glissent, c'est comme si j'étais sur de la glace ou du beurre fondu. Alors la barrière me laisse glisser au sol et m'asseoir et j'entends un soupir excédé. Puis une main vient se poser sur ma joue et une douleur parcourt ma mâchoire. Une voix masculine parle. Mais elle est loin ! Et si je fermais les yeux ?

-Livia. Tu m'entends ?

Nouvelle petite claque. Qui m'aide a ouvrir mes lourdes paupières mais je ne peux que les garder mi-closes.

-Hé, reste avec moi.

Ah, mais c'est ce capitaine ! Est-ce que... ? Si je le frappe, j'irai peut-être mieux.

-Ne tombe pas, pas encore.

Faut que je lui dise.

-Fff...

Un souffle, voilà ce qu'est ma voix. Un mot, juste un mot.

-Fa...ti...guée.

Voilà. En plus, il y a l'Autre qui cogne a la porte de mon esprit. Il veut prendre le contrôle. Mais je ne dois pas le laisser faire, je ne peux pas...

-Je vois bien que tu est fatiguée mais tu dois rester consciente.

Et pourquoi ? Hein ? Je peux sombrer dans l'inconscience et laisser l'Autre faire ce dont il a envie. Ça serait facile, juste fermer les yeux et ne pas oublier de laisser la porte ouverte. Mais... ce qu'il veut, c'est détruire et moi, je ne veux pas détruire, je ne veux plus...

°Hé, j'ai une question.°

°Une question ? Pour Moi ? J'adore les questions ! C'est quoi ? Faut-il une réponse ? Non/Oui/Peut-être ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Ou ? Quand ?

°Est-ce que tu veux me détruire ?°

°...°

9 a 1. C'est un progrès. Si on avait dépassé les dix, je serais tombée dans le néant d'un sommeil profond.

L'écouter m'a fait du bien. C'est comme si son énergie démoniaque m'aidait a rester en vie. Au fond, peut-être qu'il a pitié de moi et qu'il ne me déteste pas assez pour me laisser mourir. Ma main est posée sur le sol dur, je tente de prendre appui sur mon bras droit mais je le sens trembler et n'insiste pas plus. A la place, je surmonte ma fatigue pour ouvrir complétement les yeux et consacre l'énergie de la carotte a les garder ouverts. Même si je ne peux pas réagir, au moins garderais-je tout en mémoire..

-Livia. Si tu m'entends, cligne des yeux.

Je m'exécute, au moins il a compris que je ne pouvais pas parler.

-Je vais te conduire a l'infirmerie. Tu dois te reposer.

Non... Sans blague ?! Sincèrement, je pensai que je pouvais encore tenir un jour dans cet état ! Quel dommage ! Il passe un bras sous mes aisselles mais ne tente plus de me soulever. Comment il va faire pour me transporter jusqu'à l'infirmerie ?

Je l'observe tendre sa main vers le bas. Je fronce les sourcils, c'est de mauvaise augure.

-Room.

Une sphère bleue s'échappe de sa main et nous entoure. Il tourne sa main vers le haut et hausse trois doigts. Pourquoi je le sens moyen sur ce coup ?

Une sensation étrange me parcoure, comme un frisson. Je ferme instinctivement les yeux et inspire a fond. Quelques instants plus tard, une odeur aseptisée que je reconnaitrais même enrhumée me fait froncer les sourcils. Sachant ou je suis, je ne veux pas ré-ouvrir les yeux mais sachant également qui est la personne qui m'accompagne, mieux vaut que je reste consciente. J'ouvre un œil puis l'autre, confirmant ma certitude.

Sentant son regard sur moi, je tourne la tête vers lui. Il est toujours a mon niveau, son bras est toujours sous mes aisselles. Un sourire narquois étire ses lèvres.

-Je ne te pensais pas peureuse, Louve Rouge.

Je ne retiens pas mon regard a la fois interrogateur, amusé et légèrement assassin. Ce qui l'amuse carrément.

-Ton regard est très vivant. Ce n'est pas désagréable.

"Vivant" doit être sa plus belle forme de compliment, j'esquisse donc un sourire et acquiesce.

-Je vais t'aider a te coucher. Tu as juste a te laisser faire.

Je hausse un sourcil.

-Je ne te ferais rien d'autre. Ce n'est pas drôle si tu ne peux même pas parler.

Je soupire et acquiesce alors qu'il passe une main sous mes jambes et me soulève. En deux temps, il me dépose sur la table d'auscultation. Bien moins confortable qu'un lit et aucun oreiller.

-Tu veux retirer un vêtement pour te sentir plus l'aise ?

Je remarque son sourire en coin et secoue vivement la tête, en fronçant les sourcils. Il lève les mains en l'air.

-Calme toi, il n'y avait aucun sous-entendu.

Je hausse les sourcils alors qu'il me recouvre d'un drap.

-D'accord, je ne suis pas innocent. Maintenant, ferme les yeux.

Je fais un signe du menton vers la porte. Il suit mon regard et se tourne vers moi.

-J'ai d'autres choses a faire que de te regarder dormir. Mais si jamais tu te remets debout sans être reposée, je te collerais littéralement a un lit pendant une semaine, ok ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Comme si j'allais me lever. Mais j'acquiesce pour qu'il parte. La position couchée soutient ma fatigue et me fait doucement sombrer dans le sommeil. Il me regarde un moment puis s'en va, j'ai déjà fermé les yeux mais j'attends d'entendre ses pas s'éloigner pour lâcher mon soupir. Dodo ! C'est toujours quand on manque d'un truc qu'on voit a quel point c'est précieux. Bon, même si c'est pas un vrai lit, qu'il ne fait pas très sombre et que je ne suis pas a l'abri d'une visite indiscrète pendant mon repos, c'est une chance inespérée ! Dès que je ferme les yeux, je me rends dans mon esprit et sens l'habituelle présence qui m'habite.

°Hé, tu dors ? Je peux sortir du coup ?°

° Même pas en rêve.°

°Quoi ? Sérieusement ?°

°Oui, je suis exténuée et j'en ai marre de devoir te contenir, tu veux pas me lâcher et aller posséder quelqu'un d'autre ?°

°On sait tous les deux que ce n'est pas possible.°

°Oui, le pacte, je sais. M'enfin, tu m'apportes plus de problèmes que de solutions.°

°Pas faux mais c'est toi qui est censée me gérer.°

°Et t'es censé être sage.°

°Oui mais je m'ennuie moi !°

°Peut-être que si tu n'avais pas fait autant de conneries, on serait libres et insouciants.°

°Toi aussi, tu as-...°

°Je t'interdis de dire ça ! C'est toi qui as foutu la merde dans ma vie et j'ai été obligée de te garder ! Mon esprit est une putain de prison pour démon !°

Derrière mes paupières closes, j'ai tourné le dos a l'Autre, je tremble de rage et pleure de chagrin.

°Livia. Non..°

Je sens l'Autre s'asseoir a mes cotés. La culpabilité le ronge.

°Je suis désolé. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.°

°Ce n'est jamais ce que tu veux dire. Tu n'as pas de contrôle sur mes émotions, et ça te met mal a l'aise. Tu ne veut pas me détruire, tu veux me contrôler pour faire ce dont tu as envie sans être repéré. Mais mauvaise nouvelle, j'ai une vie ! Nous sommes deux âmes dans un même corps. Et on est obstinés, aucun de nous deux ne lâchera le morceau qu'est mon corps.°

°Laisse moi sortir alors. On sera tous les deux libres.°

°Libres signifie morts, tu reste ici.°

°Juste une petite fois.°

°La dernière petite fois que je t'ai laissé te balader, ça a été un désastre et j'ai échappé de peu a la mort.°

°Mais je me retiendrais cette fois.°

°Pas de mais. Tu restes ici et tu me laisse me reposer.°

°C'est vrai que ce Trafalgar t'en a fait baver... Tu voudrais pas que je le détruise pour toi ?°

°Non,non et non. J'ai un possible avenir pirate alors tu n'interviendras que quand je te le dirais.°

°Avec ce psychopathe ? Tu es dans l'équipage de cet homme ? Pourquoi ?°

°J'ai besoin d'être plus forte et d'apprendre a te gérer et les Marines vont t'occuper.°

Une vague d'enthousiasme émane de lui.

°C'est vrai ? Je pourrais sortir avec eux ?°

J'acquiesce.

°En attendant, tu dois faire de ton mieux pour rester calme et observer mon quotidien. Tu penses en être capable ?°

°Oui, je serais sage.°

°Merci. Si tu t'ennuie, tu peux tenter de me raconter une histoire.°

°C'est vrai ? Génial !°

Je me détends enfin, il ne tentera plus de sortir pendant mon sommeil, c'est un progrès. Je peux enfin reposer en paix. Génial !


	10. Chapitre 9 : Discussions mouvementées

Hello everybody ! Comment ca va bien ? Moi,ca va bien. L'inspiration monte et descend mais j'ai réussi a boucler ce chapitre et je suis fière de moi ! Bon, c'est clair, le rythme de publication est mauvais mais je crois que deux chapitres par mois c'est bien. Je vais essayer de me tenir a ce rythme-ci, sachant qu'après la rentrée,tout cela va être compliqué mais je ferais de mon mieux ! Parce que vous etes des supers lecteurs et que je vous adore très fort. Allez place aux réponses reviews.

 **favoria** : Merci et bravo !Bah,il dépasse le seuil des 2000 mots alors peut-être que tu vois pas le chapitre passer ^^. Ah,merci, ça me fait plaisir que le démon vous plaise ! Et non,pas de loup, sorry. Merci beaucoup pour cette comparaison avec Naruto, c'est sympa et bon courage avec les indices. Je vous ait préparé un petit quelque chose qui va beaucoup vous aider a comprendre Livia mais ce n'est pas pour maintenant :) A bientôt et merci encore !

 **Flo** : Merci et Whaou ! C'est super, 18 ! Et bien, tu verras qui j'ai envoyé ;) Ah,non les génies sont totalement dingues et illogiques donc Law rentre dans cette catégorie. Bon, au risque de vous décevoir, meme si j'apprécie le lien avec Naruto, je n'ai aucune connaissance de cet univers, donc le démon de Livia n'a rien a voir avec un animal meme si il y a de l'idée. C'est sur que vous allez rire avec lui, déjà que j'adore écrire ses répliques. Pour le contrat... hum... je ne peux rien dévoiler, j'ai préparé une explication totale mais elle sera dans un autre chapitre. Ha... et bien... je suis désolée mais je ne peux accepter de te rendre ce service, ses jeux de mots me font beaucoup rire et je me permets de dire qu'avec Law, ta santé mentale s'est déjà barrée en courant x). A bientôt et merci de me suivre ;)

Disclaimer : **One Piece appartient a Oda. Mais Livia et ses aventures sortent tout droit de ma cervelle dérangée.**

Je m'arrête ici et vous laisse avec mon chapitre 9. Bonne lecture. See ya !

* * *

Chapitre 9.

Quelques heures plus tard, en début de soirée :

*Toc,Toc,Toc*

-Cap'tain, c'est moi. Je voudrais vous parler.

-Entre, Bepo.

L'ours pousse la porte tandis que le chirurgien daigne lever la tête de son livre. Le second referme la porte et regarde son capitaine.

-Je t'écoute.

-C'est a propos de Livia. Je peux savoir ce qui se passe en ce moment ?

-Là, tout de suite, elle dort a l'infirmerie. Elle était perdue a un embranchement et une fois arrêtée, elle n'a pas pu continuer même si elle a tout fait pour résister a la fatigue.

-Je... Je lui ai proposé de s'installer dans ma cabine.

-Sachi et Penguin ne se sont pas occupés d'elle ?

-D'après ce que j'ai compris, ils ont voulu lui voler ses affaires pendant qu'elle prenait sa douche mais elle a réussi a les récupérer et elle a mis les choses au clair avec eux. Après,j'ai été chargé de m'occuper d'elle, ce qui ne me dérange pas du tout.

-Est-ce qu'elle les a menacés ?

-Je n'en sais rien mais si elle l'a fait, c'était légitime.

-Tu la défends ?

-Non, je dis simplement la vérité.

Le brun acquiesce.

-Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais savoir. Va-t-elle rester ou ce n'est qu'un jouet de passage ?

-Elle m'intrigue et je ne sais pas encore si je veux faire d'elle un jouet ou un membre de l'équipage.

L'ours acquiesce.

-Capitaine, je suis désolé de vous dire ça mais vous ne pouvez pas traiter ainsi une innocente parce qu'un être vous manque. _Elle_ n'apprécierait pas et vous le savez.

-Tu dis ça pour défendre Livia, que tu as a peine rencontré.

-Non, je dis ça parce que ça m'attriste de vous voir comme ça.

- _Elle_ a disparu et cette conversation est terminée.

L'ours s'en va sans demander son reste et dès que la porte se ferme, le tatoué ferme rageusement son livre et se renverse en arrière sur son siège, en tentant d'effacer les mots et les images qui flottent a la surface de son esprit. Au fond de lui, il sait que Bepo a raison mais cela fait trop mal de repenser a avant alors il recouvre son passé et décide de continuer comme il est maintenant. Elle devra gagner sa place dans l'équipage et il ne lui fera pas de faveur.

Minuit, dans l'infirmerie :

J'ouvre doucement les yeux. Un lit confortable, c'est ce qu'il me faut. Mais je ne dois pas faire de bruit. Je me change et dès lors que je flotte, je quitte l'infirmerie et me sers de mon odorat et de mon ouïe pour retrouver la cabine du second qui est aussi la mienne. Il fait sombre dans les couloirs mais j'entends tout de même des pas venir dans ma direction. Invisible, je me cache au plafond et après quelques instants, vois un membre de l'équipage passer avec une lampe torche. Il continue son chemin. Je redescend après que les pas se soient éloignés. Il doit être de garde. Bon, moi j'ai autre chose a faire. Je tends l'oreille et distingue des ronflements. Les cabines doivent être par là. Je traverse le couloir et repère ce que je cherche. J'entre et sans reprendre ma forme normale,vais me poser doucement sur le ventre poilu de Bepo. Je ronronne de plaisir, il ne se réveille pas. Je me roule en boule et m'endors, bercée par sa respiration.

Le lendemain matin :

L'ours est le premier a ouvrir les yeux, comme a son habitude. Tout le monde a 30 minutes pour se préparer et lui se réveille toujours 10 minutes avant tout le monde. Et ces derniers temps, c'est lui qui va réveiller le capitaine qui ne souhaite jamais sortir de sa cabine. Il est en dépression mais nie son état par des idées sombres et sadiques. L'ours soupire et sent un petit poids reposer sur son ventre. Il se redresse lentement et ouvre les yeux en grand en voyant un chat dormir en boule sur son ventre. Ce chat est assez différent des chats qu'il a déjà pu voir puisqu'il est gris foncé avec des rayures bleues azurées. Il n'a jamais vu de chat ainsi fait mais ce qui l'étonne le plus,c'est qu'un chat soit entré ici.

Que doit-il faire ? Le mieux serait de le laisser sur une ile mais Bepo sait bien qu'ils sont partis en mer pour un long moment et leur prochaine destination doit être bien loin. Si il en parle au capitaine, que fera-t-il ? Il ne le gardera pas,c'est certain. Mais l'ours ne peut pas se résoudre a tuer une créature innocente, qui n'a fait que se reposer sans savoir ou il était. Mais il doit être perdu ! Ses maitres le cherchent peut-être ? Quoi qu'a bien y regarder,il n'a aucun collier, alors ce n'est qu'un chat errant. Bepo pose une patte hésitante sur le dos du chat qui sursaute doucement et entre-ouvre les yeux. Il connait cette couleur émeraude,cet éclat unique, il l'a vue hier dans les yeux de...

-Livia ?

PDV Interne :

Mon prénom,prononcé par une voix unique, j'entre-ouvre paresseusement les yeux et regarde l'ours,visiblement confus. Je cligne des paupières et baille longuement, m'étire en évitant de sortir les griffes. Puis je lui fais un grand sourire et disparais. Je file dans les couloirs encore vides et retrouve l'infirmerie. J'ai mémorisé ce chemin, il me reste a me rappeler de la cuisine et de la cabine. Je ne veux pas avoir a renifler toutes les 5 minutes pour retrouver mon chemin ! Je me transforme et reprends ma forme originale en retrouvant mon squatteur d'esprit. Pendant que j'enfile mes habits, je me dis que c'est assez embêtant de devoir trouver un vestiaire ou me changer a chaque fois que je me transforme. Peut être que mon curieux de service aura la réponse a ma question.

°Hé, tu connaitrais pas un moyen de ne pas perdre mes vêtements lors de ma métamorphose ?°

°Quand tu te transformes en chat fantôme,tu veux dire ?°

°Ouais,si tu veux. Mais c'est le moment de te creuser la tête,parce que je n'arriverais pas toujours a trouver un endroit tranquille pour me changer,surtout dans ce bocal ! Et y'a pas moyen que je devienne nudiste.°

°Et une solution de moins.°

°Tu dois trouver quelque chose.°

°Eh bien, sachant que je n'ai pas le pouvoir sur ton pouvoir, je ne sais pas vraiment comment la transformation se déroule.°

° Arrête ton char. Et tu peux bien me laisser un peu de liberté personnelle. Tout ce qui est a moi n'est pas a toi et tu dois l'accepter.°

°C'est nul.°

°A moins que tu ne me laisses l'accès libre a tes pouv-...°

°Ah non ! Tu ferais n'importe quoi !°

°Tu ne peux pas savoir,tu ne m'as jamais laissée faire.°

°Ouais,bah,tu peux toujours rêver.°

°Alors tu peux toujours courir pour avoir accès a mes pouvoirs. Mais tu peux te rendre utile en trouvant une solution a mon problème.°

°Tu l'as bien dit,c'est ton pouvoir a toi et ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Alors débrouille toi toute seule.°

°T'es pas sympa !°

Plus de réponse. Je décide de le bouder aussi,il l'a bien cherché ! Je guette les bruits du couloir et je n'entends rien. Néanmoins,je sors précautionneusement et referme la porte tout doucement. Puis je marche dans le couloir un peu trop vite car je fonce tout droit dans un ventre orange rebondi. Je recule d'un pas et observe l'ours qui semble surpris de me voir.

-Mince ! Bepo ? Bonjour.

-Livia ? Pourquoi as-tu disparu si vite ce matin ? C'était bien toi dans ce corps de chat ?

-Un chat ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je sors juste de l'infirmerie.

-Oh...alors je dois m'être trompé,désolé de t'avoir dérangée. Tu vas manger ?

-Oui,tu m'accompagnes ?

-Je dois aller réveiller le capitaine avant.

-Tu peux me dire ou est la cuisine alors ?

-Au premier tournant,tu prends le premier couloir a gauche puis tu continues sur quelques mètres et tu prends le deuxième couloir a droite et après quelques pas,tu est arrivée.

-D'accord,merci.

-Ce n'est rien. N'hésite pas a demander ton chemin si tu est perdue.

J'acquiesce et prends l'itinéraire qu'il m'a montré. J'arrive a la cuisine, fière de ne pas m'être perdue. Plus que celui de la cabine ! Il y a quelques hommes qui tournent la tête vers moi. Je regarde ce qu'ils ont pris et ne voit que des tasses de café. Je soupire et vais regarder dans les placards.

-Le petit déjeuner est le repas le plus impo-...

Ah oui,c'est vrai qu'il n'y a RIEN a manger ici ! Je marmonne.

-C'est pas possible, on va pas pouvoir continuer comme ça.

Je me sers une tasse de café et constate qu'il n'y a meme pas de sucre. Je vais m'asseoir au bout de la table. Un homme ose s'approcher de moi.

-Hey. Euh... on n'a pas eu vraiment l'occasion de se présenter, moi c'est Ban et je voulais dire que ton couscous était super bon.

-Tu plaisantes ? Il était excellent ! Au fait moi, c'est Jack.

-Ça changeait vraiment de la cuisine de Penguin. J'm'appelle Jin.

Je laisse un sourire ravi s'épanouir sur mes lèvres. J'aime quand je reçois des compliments de ma cuisine.

-Merci, ça me fait plaisir que vous aimiez ma cuisine. Je suis Livia.

-T'as un joli prénom. Du coup t'es notre nouvelle cuisinière ?

-Je crois que vous avez besoin de moi.

-Oh, c'est sur ! Ça fait des lustres que je n'ai pas mangé de bon repas !

-Parle pas que pour toi ! On est tous dans le meme cas.

-Bref ! Tout ça pour dire qu'on est ravis de t'avoir parmi nous.

-C'est gentil,ça. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous nourrir correctement.

-Ouais !

-J'en pleurerais presque de joie !

-Fillette !

-La fillette peut te mettre au tapis en moins de deux !

-Ah ouais ? J'aimerais bien voir ça !

Je sourie en les voyant se disputer comme des gamins, mais mon sourire disparaît bien vite alors que l'aura fourbe de ce cher capitaine qui le précède envahit la cuisine. Les autres se calment bien vite. Je termine mon café et le regarde se servir,les dents serrées.

-C'est tout ce qu'on a aujourd'hui ?

Je ne tiens plus et me lève puis me poste face a lui, il me regarde de haut avec un sourire.

-Un problème ?

-Oui et très urgent. Voyez-vous, il n'y a rien a manger, aucun aliment, meme pas de sucre. Alors si vous voulez faire en sorte que votre équipage continue d'aller bien, il faut aller faire les provisions au plus vite.

-Et de quoi aurais-tu besoin ?

-Tout. Viandes,légumes,fruits,poissons,farine,sucre, œufs, des céréales, beurre, huile et meme des épices.

-Et comment tu crois pouvoir financer tout cette nourriture ?

-Avec le budget vivres que vous utilisez pour vos escapades au bordel.

-Fait attention a ce que tu dis.

-Si vous arrêtiez de me prendre pour une débile, peut-être que je vous parlerais correctement. Et encore, je me censure. Alors vous avez le choix, soit vous acceptez de me donner l'argent, soit je me tire et vous gardez vos conserves pour repas.

-Et tu penses encore pouvoir t'échapper ?

Il sourit et je croise les bras.

-Vous jouez encore a ce jeu de me sous-estimer ?

-Tu n'agis pas alors je n'ai pas peur de tes menaces.

Je sers le poing pour me retenir de le cogner et me calme.

-C'est vrai. Alors, on peut aller faire des provisions ?

-Bien sur. Dès qu'on aura atteint la prochaine île.

-Et quand-est ce qu'on atteindra la prochaine île ?

-Dans une semaine. De toute façon,il reste des conserves.

-Je ne peux croire a tant de bêtise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

-Ça fait deux jours que je suis ici. Deux jours qu'on a quitté l'île. Et personne n'a fait de provisions ?

-Je t'ai dit qu'il restait des conserves.

-La belle affaire ! Vous allez manger des conserves toute votre vie ? Sincèrement, en tant que cuisinière,je n'arrive pas a croire que vous vous infligiez ainsi qu'a vos hommes, le meme repas, 2 fois par jours. Et si votre argument, c'est de faire des économies, alors la, j'abandonne.

-Qu'est-ce tu entends par la ?

-Vous pouvez très bien vous débrouillez sans moi pour cuire des conserves. Vous avez voulu provoquer la cuisinière ? HA ! Mauvaise stratégie ! Si vous voulez vous prouver que c'est vous le plus fort, vous n'y arriverez qu'au détriment de vos hommes. Et je pense que ce n'est pas ce que vous souhaitez.

Il termine son café et me regarde longuement, je ne me démonte pas et ne baisse pas le regard. Là,c'est moi qui ait raison.

-On va aller s'entretenir ailleurs.

Et avant que je ne puisse protester,il attrape mon bras et m'entraîne dans les couloirs. Je me laisse faire, sachant que j'ai quand meme raison.


	11. Chapitre 10 : Une poupée explosive

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Okay,j'suis en retard et j'crois que je ne vais pas mettre de rythme,ca m'énerve quand je suis obligée de faire quelque chose,je fais mon possible et ceux qui m'aiment me suivent,et puis voilà. Et avec la rentrée,c'est plutôt compliqué mais vous devriez avoir un chapitre au moins tous les mois. Place aux réponses reviews !

 **Traffy-D-Lamy :** Merci et tu verras pourquoi Law a ce rapport a la nourriture ;).

 **favoria :** Hey ! Merci :D Et,ca vous intrigue,hein ? C'est que j'ai réussi mon coup (niark niark niark) ! C'est bien un fruit du démon zoan de type chat particulier.. Je suis heureuse que le démon vous plaise autant ! J'adore vraiment l'écrire et je suis ravie qu'il vous plaise,vraiment. Pour le "Elle" très mystérieux, (niark niark niark),je prépare un autre coup foireux (ou pas). Mon meilleur ami fait ce type de jeu de mots alors j'ai l'habitude mais je t'aime aussi ! Courage pour la rentrée aussi (mieux vaut tard que jamais).

 **Flo :** Bravo ! Je suis très fière de toi ! Et peut-être que je suis une traîtresse mais je t'aime très fort tout de meme. Si tu n'as pas vu le chapitre passer,c'est qu'il était bien écrit ^^. Ha ha et bah non, c'est fait exprès et puis il faut bien du suspense ! Merci pour la correction,je me relis mais des choses m'échappent et j'en suis navrée. Livia est un chat particulier et Bepo est incroyablement mignon,c'est vrai. Je suis trop contente que le monde intérieur de Livia te plaise ! Bien sur que les autres sont sympas,juste que les relations vont doucement avec Livia. Alors j'ai essayé de la lire et je n'ai pas accroché mais oui,j'vais tenter un truc dans ce genre. Déjà,il y a une relation tendue entre Law et Livia mais je verrais pour ajouter un meilleur ennemi. Je ne prévois pas de faire mourir Livia,juste de la faire souffrir. Ne t'inquiète pas,c'était mignon.

Disclaimer : **One Piece appartient a Oda. Mais Livia et son démon sortent de mon araignée au plafond ( et j'ai la phobie des araignées).**

Je m'arrête ici et vous laisse avec mon chapitre 10. Très bone lecture a vous. See ya !

* * *

Chapitre 10.

Au bout d'un moment a traverser les couloirs,on sort dehors, sur un petit pont surplombant le pont arrière. Au moins,on va pouvoir élever la voix ici.

-Alors quel est le problème ?

Je le fixe un instant, avec une poker-face. Mais décide de répéter clairement,au cas où il n'aurait rien compris, ce qui ne m'étonnerait même pas.

-Le problème, cher capitaine, c'est qu'il n'y a rien a manger. Certes, et comme vous l'avez si bien mentionné, il reste des put*** de conserves de me***. Mais cela ne constitue pas un repas complet, nécessaire à vos hommes.

Je baisse la voix quand je prononce des gros mots qui m'échappent pour minimiser l'impact de mes vulgarités mais mon poing me démange et cela se fait sentir dans ma voix alors que j'essaye de rester calme et de contenir ma colère. C'est dur,très dur. Et cela devient très irritant alors qu'il baisse la tête et pouffe de rire. A l'intérieur,je bous de rage et chose étrange, mon démon tente de me calmer.

-Est-ce que, par le plus grand des hasards, vous vous foutez de ma gueule ?

Il relève la tête et me regarde,un grand sourire aux lèvres,comme s'il venait d'entendre la meilleure blague de sa vie. Je serre les dents.

-Tu n'as même pas pensé a vérifier les stocks, on a une chambre froide et des cales remplies de provisions : tout ce que tu demande est juste là. Si seulement, tu allais voir par toi-même avant de venir quémander quelque chose et surtout avant d'insinuer des choses a propos desquelles tu ne sais rien. Je trouve cela tellement drôle.

Une sorte de frisson me parcourt. A bout de nerfs, je réussis a acquiescer lentement et meme a sourire,ce qui le surprend. Mais il se reprend bien vite alors que je me retourne et m'apprête a partir.

-Et je remarque tu ne portes pas mon jolly roger, comme tu l'avais dit. Dans ce cas, porte la combinaison, comme **tous les autres**.

Je me retourne, un grand sourire aux lèvres, la bouche entre-ouverte et pose un index sur mes lèvres,pour lui indiquer de ne pas dire un mot de plus. Je rentre, et évite les quelques-uns qui sont venus écouter notre conversation. Enfin,ils s'écartent plus que je ne les évite. Je trouve la salle de bains,ne referme même pas la porte derrière moi. Je prends le temps d'enlever mes chaussures et me dirige toute habillée vers le premier pommeau que je vois. Je tourne le bouton et de l'eau glacée se déverse sur moi, je garde les yeux grand ouverts et mon grand sourire. L'idée de mon démon,c'est de me faire retrouver mes esprits.

J'enfonce mon poing dans le carrelage,un éclair de douleur fulgurant me traverse la main puis le bras, je m'en fous puisque des fissures se créent autour de mon poing d'où les veines ressortent.

-Je vais... le tuer.

°Non,Livia ! Ne fais pas ça !°

Je retire mon poing,les phalanges blanchies et regarde des gouttes de sang qui s'échappent et se mêlent a l'eau claire. Je me recule et cligne des yeux, le sourire aux lèvres, ruisselante. Mes vêtements me collent a la peau et mes cheveux sont dans un beau désordre aqueux. J'entends l'eau couler,de très loin. Apathique,je sors de la salle de bains et écoute les bruits, je trouve la salle de contrôle où je reconnais la voix de Law.

¤¤¤§¤¤¤

Il était debout dans la salle de contrôle et ordonnait la submersion a cause d'un navire de guerre s'approchant d'eux quand soudainement, il vit arriver sa subordonnée, entourée d'une aura de folie meurtrière. Elle était ruisselante, son poing droit saignait, elle était aussi secouée de légers spasmes mais tout cela ne la dérangeait pas. Elle souriait et ses yeux étaient grand ouverts. Cette vue l'intriguait et l'impressionnait. Aurait-il réussi a la pousser à bout ? Qu'allait-il se passer ? Il fut interrompu dans sa réflexion par la voix de la rousse qui était monotone mais dont des éclats de rage la faisait monter dans les aigus.

-Je vais... exploser ! Trouve moi... un bateau... a mettre en charpie !

Il acquiesça lentement, elle était capable de n'importe quoi et ca tombait bien, il avait le punching-ball parfait. Il annula la submersion de la main et ses hommes s'arrêtèrent aussitôt, regardant la jeune femme,terrifiés.

-Tu vois ?! Ta poupée... a pété un câble.

Elle disparut aussitôt,dans un volute de fumée bleu électrique et noir. Il prit son nodachi et téléporta sur le pont,pour voir la suite. Son trio préféré le rejoignit. Bien qu'effrayés, ils tenaient a savoir ce qui arrivait.

Elle se retourna vers eux et leur sourit.

-Je suis... une bombe a retardement... prête a ... exploser !

Elle tremblait de plus en plus fort et il lui semblait que son apparence était striée de parasites,comme un écran.

-Tu vois ?! Ce que... tu as fait... de moi ?!

Un haut parleur se mit en marche.

-Trafalgar Law ! Rends toi sans faire d'histoires ! Ou nous te coulerons.

Elle se tourna complètement vers le navire de guerre,à côté d'eux. Et éclata d'un rire puissant, qui était à moitié aigu et à moitié guttural.

¤¤¤§¤¤¤

Je me téléporte sur le pont du navire de guerre,une mine extrêmement réjouie sur le visage. Les soldats sursautent à mon arrivée.

°Sors.°

°Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée.°

°La porte est... grande ouverte !°

°Livia... tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis.°

°Sors. Et exténue moi.°

°Vraiment ?°

°Réduis ce navire en poussière et tous ces soldats.°

°Un dernier mot ?°

°Touche pas a Law.°

Il sourit et sort sur le seuil de la porte de mon esprit. Les soldats me tiennent en joue, mon sourire s'étire.

¤¤¤§¤¤¤

-On joue ?! ... A chat !

Sa voix est devenue celle d'un homme, gonflée a l'hélium. Elle disparaît pour réapparaître sur le torse d'un soldat dont elle attaque la gorge de ses dents, il tombe a terre et elle se fait aussitôt tirer dessus mais s'efface et redevient visible après quelques minutes, toutes les armes dans ses mains, riant doucement. Un par un,elle détruit les fusils comme si elle cassait un brin de paille, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Puis une fois tout ça brisé,elle relève la tête vers les soldats.

-Bouh !

Ils s'enfuient en courant mais elle s'éclate a les poursuivre et a déchirer la cage thoracique de ses proies. Elle leur arrache le cœur, qu'elle jette par dessus bord et réduit en charpie les boyaux. Elle fait tout ça, avec une facilité déconcertante et tue un régiment de 300 soldats en 30 minutes. Certains tentent de se cacher mais elle les retrouve a chaque fois et s'amuse de leurs visages reflétant ses yeux verts luisants et le sang des autres dans sa bouche,qu'elle lèche de temps a autre. Les hurlements résonnent dans tout le bâtiment mais toutes les armes ont été détruites. Rien pour riposter et le démon hystérique démembre chacun de ses jouets. Après 10 minutes,plus un bruit sur le navire. Elle hurle de rage et éclate de rire. Elle saute et détruit le bateau a coups de poings, enfin les parties en bois. Quand elle arrive au granite marin, d'énormes ciseaux apparaissent dans sa main et elle découpe en chantant sur un rythme endiablé,une même phrase.

-You can set yourself on fire ! But you're never gonna burn,burn,burn !

Quand il ne reste plus rien, elle se tient sur l'eau,son apparence striée de parasites. Totalement a bout de souffle, tremblante de fatigue, elle lève la tête vers Law et lui fait une révérence puis les parasites disparaissent,son sourire aussi et elle tombe dans l'eau.

Trafalgar, resté silencieux,tout le long du carnage,finit par acquiescer.

-Bepo.

L'ours plonge sans hésiter et nage un moment puis repère finalement un corps qui s'enfonce dans les ténèbres, il nage et attrape le corps en vérifiant que c'est bien son amie, il la remonte et Penguin et Sachi la prennent pendant qu'il remonte.

-Bepo,va te sécher et donnez la moi.

Les deux mécaniciens hésitent un instant puis la confient a leur capitaine.

-Merci. Déposez mon nodachi dans la salle de soins. On plonge immédiatement,pas besoin qu'un autre navire vienne nous visiter. De toute façon,cet incident a déjà été reporté. Je ne veux que personne ne vienne me déranger,c'est clair ?

-Oui,capitaine !

Les deux hommes s'empressent de rentrer et Bepo se tourne une dernière fois vers son capitaine.

-Ne jouez plus avec elle.

Il s'éloigne sans voir que le brun acquiesça lentement. Ce n'était pas un conseil, mais un ordre. Son second est blessé par la vue de l'état de la jeune femme. Et c'est lui qui avait fait ça. Maintenant,il doit réparer ses erreurs.

Trafalgar ré-ajuste le corps entre ses mains,pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. Elle est si petite et semble si frêle. Mais elle lui a démontré ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Il ne pouvait plus nier. Il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie,avec un goût amer dans la bouche. Pas celui du regret, plutôt un déjà-vu qu'il tentait d'enfouir au plus profond de lui. Il chassa ses souvenirs de son esprit le temps de se concentrer sur son intervention.

Il la dépose sur la table d'auscultation et retire ses vêtements en lui laissant ses sous-vêtements. Le spectacle qui s'offre à lui est sanglant, de sa mâchoire a sa poitrine, du sang séché qui n'est pas le sien. Sur ses avants bras aussi et le long de ses mains. Il fait apporter le nécessaire et commence par la nettoyer du sang de ses victimes pour trouver le sien. Une fois lavée du sang, il ne trouve pas de blessures profondes. Il retire les éclats de métal dans ses mains et recouds les ouvertures crées par ces éclats. Des coupures contres des cages thoraciques déchirées. Il se rappelle alors de sa première attaque, il lui ouvre la bouche et retire ce qui ne lui appartient pas,coincé entre ses dents. Il rince sa bouche mais se doute qu'elle gardera le fantôme de ce bout de gorge un moment.

Ses côtes saillantes sortent et rentrent dans sa cage thoracique au fur et a mesure qu'elle reprend un rythme de respiration normale. Il lui injecte un anesthésiant et de la morphine. Mieux ne vaut pas qu'elle se réveille maintenant,les douleurs sont trop insupportables. Il bande ses mains et avec son pouvoir la transporte sans la bouger sur un lit, il la recouvre d'une couverture et après l'avoir observée, si calme, il secoue la tête, une esquisse de sourire aux lèvres.

-D'accord.

Il se retourne ensuite vers son matériel et le nettoie. Puis il décide de rester dans cette pièce, pour trier ses dossiers et garder un œil sur sa patiente. Deux heures après, il vérifie qu'elle dort et la branche a un moniteur pour surveiller son rythme cardiaque. Il quitte la pièce et va trouver son second qui fuit un instant son regard. Il soupire, blesser Bepo n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu mais il ne peut revenir en arrière.

-Elle est sous anesthésiant. Tu peux rester avec elle. Préviens moi si elle se réveille.

L'ours ne répond rien et s'en va. Le brun soupire et s'attelle a ses taches de capitaine,en se demandant comment aurait réagi la douce brune.


	12. Chapitre 11 : Un réveil compliqué

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Et oui,cette fois,une durée d'attente a peu près normale,je progresse doucement mais surement. Place a la seule réponse review.

 **Flo :** Merci ! Et oui,c'est vraiment pas simple de réussir a gérer un rythme avec l'école en plus. Mais miracle,j'arrive souvent lorsque tout espoir est perdu. Livia a fini par prouver qu'elle ne bluffait pas,c'est une vraie psychopatate mais son passé y est pour quelque chose. Ha ha ! Très bonne question en effet. C'est vrai qu'elle le déteste et a forte raison. Mais elle voulait qu'il reste en vie pour voir ce dont elle est capable. Ne pas s'en prendre au reste de l'équipage semblait logique pour elle et son démon. Oui les roles ont été échangés,il voulait la calmer et ça n'a pas vraiment marché mais c'était cool a écrire. Law va se calmer, en effet et les relations a bord du sous marin vont évoluer. Je n'en dis pas plus et te laisse déjà lire ce chapitre.

Disclaimer : **One Piece appartient a Oda. Mais Livia et son démon sont mes bébés psychopatates.**

Je m'arrête ici et vous laisse avec mon chapitre 11. Bonne lecture. See ya !

¤¤¤§¤¤¤

Je fronce les sourcils en sentant le marteau piqueur qui détruit chacun de mes membres. Et ce goût de métal pourri dans ma bouche,berk. Mes yeux restent clos et je crois que c'est très bien comme ça. Ne pas tenter le diable. Le démon par contre... Il va avoir droit a un bon interrogatoire parce que je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi je me retrouve en si mauvais état.

°Amène toi.°

Lui aussi semble sortir d'une longue et épuisante bataille contre un ennemi trop puissant. J'aurais presque pitié.

°Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?°

°Crie pas comme ça.°

Il a vraiment l'air de souffrir alors je reprends plus doucement.

°Qu'est-ce qui t'es...°

Minute,si il est dans un aussi sale état...

°Qu'est-ce que tu m'as foutu ?°

Toute pitié envolée,je me précipite vers lui,accusatrice.

°Oh là. Ma tête...°

°Déconne pas,t'es p'tet crevé mais t'as pas de douleurs physiques !°

°On se demande pourquoi.°

°Y'a même pas moyen que tu emploies le sarcasme maintenant, tête de cruche.°

°Minute. Tu ne te souviens pas ?°

°Me souvenir de quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait a mon corps ?°

°Ce que tu m'as supplié de faire,voyons.°

°Tu me prends pour une débile ?°

°Pas du tout.°

°Alors viens en aux faits!°

° Arrête de crier ! ... Et bien tu étais très en colère contre l'autre sadique et avant de le détruire lui,tu as préféré te défouler sur un navire de guerre de la Marine. °

°Te fous pas de moi.°

°Je ne peut pas être plus sérieux,Livia. Je les ai massacrés.°

°Tous ? Même le bateau ?°

Il me sourit fièrement.

°Il ne reste pas une poussière de ce bateau.°

Je ferme les yeux et prends ma tête entre les mains alors que les images me reviennent, douloureuses. Ces hommes. Je les ai tués. Et j'étais heureuse. Ils avaient une famille,des amis,quelqu'un a qui se raccrocher... Je suis... un monstre. Ouais,c'était pas nouveau. Mais bon,quand meme. Ça fait un sacré nombre de victimes. J'ai pété un plomb.

Je ne peux tout même pas me blâmer. C'est l'autre sadique qui m'a mise dans une telle rage. Il m'a poussée a bout donc en fait ce n'est pas si grave. Au moins,je ne m'en suis pas prise au sous marin et a ses habitants. Je me sens un peu désolée pour les familles des soldats mais bon tout le monde meurt un jour.

°Merci d'avoir tenté de me calmer.°

°Merci de m'avoir laissé sortir et désolé pour ton corps.°

°Quelques courbatures en échange d'un beau massacre,c'est pas grand chose.°

°J'suis content que tu le prennes bien.°

°Je t'insulterai a mon réveil.°

°T'en auras pas le temps.°

°Tu paries ?°

°Pas avec toi.°

°Tu me vexes,là.°

°Allez,debout,marmotte.°

Je me lève et prends une grande inspiration puis reviens dans le monde physique,une grande douleur m'assaille a nouveau, un gel s'introduit alors dans mes veines et cela me détend immédiatement. J'entends quelqu'un se lever et sortir de la pièce que je reconnais immédiatement comme l'infirmerie par son odeur. C'est la pièce que je connais le mieux depuis mon arrivée.

Deux personnes entrent dans la pièce en discutant et je reconnais la voix grave de Trafalgar. Je fronce les sourcils et fais un effort surhumain pour ouvrir les yeux. Aussitôt,une lumière m'aveugle un œil puis l'autre.

-Aaargh...

Ma voix est toute faible,je fronce les sourcils.

-Te voilà réveillée. Tu te sens capable de te redresser ?

Euh... comment dire ? ... Va te faire voir. Son sourire amusé me fait froncer les sourcils.

-Je sais que tu m'en veux mais il fallait bien me montrer tes limites.

-Mmmh.

Je déglutis. Mauvaise idée. Je fronce le nez et secoue la tête. Un haut le cœur me soulève la poitrine et je ravale mes tripes.

-D'accord,on ne va pas tenter le diable. Est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-Te gifler.

-Tes mains en souffriraient.

-C'est de ta faute.

-Et je ne vais pas m'excuser parce que c'est toi qui t'es donnée en spectacle. Tu m'as meme fait une révérence.

Je fronce les sourcils.

-C'était ironique.

-Tu peux dire ce que tu voudras,les faits sont là.

-Qui d'autre m'a vue ?

-Sachi,Bepo et Penguin.

Je soupire. Je ne voulais lui montrer la mauvaise moi aussi tôt. C'est le seul que je n'ai pas envie d'effrayer.

-Bepo.

-Oui ?

L'ours apparaît,derrière le capitaine, la mine aussi inquiète que soulagée. Je souris doucement et lance un regard a Trafalgar qui acquiesce.

-Je vais m'occuper de mes dossiers,dans ce cas.

Il s'éloigne mais je le sens encore dans la pièce. Je regarde Bepo qui m'observe.

-Est-ce que... je t'ai...effrayé ?

-Tu m'as impressionné. Je ne pensais pas qu'autant... d'énergie pouvait être contenue dans un si petit corps. Enfin,pas que tu soit... petite mais tu vois..

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire devant son attendrissante maladresse.

-Excuse moi de t'avoir montré cette partie de moi aussi vite.

-Il fallait bien que je la voie un jour.

-C'est vrai.

-J'ai une question.

-Je t'écoute.

-C'était bien toi... le chat ?

-Tu as la capacité de te transformer en chat ?

Il est revenu vers nous. Je lève les yeux au ciel.

-Cette conversation ne te concerne pas.

-Il me semble que j'ai le droit de savoir ce que tu est capable de faire.

-Je t'en ai assez montré.

-Faut-il que je te pousse a bout une nouvelle fois ?

-Non.

On tourne tous les deux la tête vers Bepo,surpris. Il a baissé la tête mais ne s'excuse pas. A ma surprise,le capitaine acquiesce et retourne a son bureau. Je tourne mon regard sur l'ours et acquiesce a sa question. Il prend un temps pour réfléchir puis sourit.

-Tu peux... m'aider a... me redresser ?

-Tu t'en sens capable ?

Trafalgar a prononcé cette phrase en meme temps que Bepo et se se retrouve en deux pas,près de moi. Je fronce les sourcils mais redevient calme rapidement.

-Pas vraiment mais il faudra bien que je me lève un jour.

-Si tu t'évanouis,je te remets sous anesthésie.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Il en faut plus que ça pour me faire tomber. Bepo passe une main sous mon dos et me redresse lentement,avec précaution, sous le regard du brun. Lorsque je suis assise,le sang contenu dans mon cerveau descend rapidement dans mon corps et je me sens pâlir. Mais je tiens bon et m'habitue a la position assise. Je découvre alors que je suis en sous vêtements et lance un regard outré a Trafalgar qui lève les mains en l'air pour se défendre.

-Tes vêtements étaient couverts du sang des soldats que t'as étripés,je n'ai pas pu faire autrement et je ne me suis pas rincé l'œil plus que nécessaire.

Je lève les yeux au ciel,ce qui le fait sourire. Il me provoque. Bepo,bonne pâte,prend le drap qui couvrait mes jambes, pour habiller mes épaules. Mes jambes dénudées ne mettent pas plus a l'aise alors je les replie rapidement sous moi. Mes os craquent et mes muscles se tendent. Ouille. Le second semble s'apercevoir de sa bêtise et baisse la tête,totalement dépité.

-Je suis désolé.

-Tu as cru bien faire,ce n'est rien.

Je lui adresse un petit sourire qui le réconforte un peu. Bepo ne me gêne pas plus que ça mais le regard du tatoué ne me plait pas. Rien que sa présence m'agace.

-Tu peux m'enlever les perfusions,elle me font mal.

-En fait,elles t'empêchent de souffrir mais si c'est là ton souhait,je peux les retirer. Mais ne te plains pas après.

-Ce n'est pas des courbatures qui vont me faire souffrir.

-Tu as remarqué l'état de tes mains ?

Je baisse les yeux vers celles-ci et le choc me saisit. J'ai abimé mes mains. Mon instrument le plus précieux. Une goutte d'eau tombe sur mes paumes bandées. J'écarquille les yeux et ma vue se retrouve floutée. Je me mords aussitôt la lèvre inférieure. Bepo pose une patte qui se veut réconfortante mais je me crispe.

Je souffle profondément avant de formuler ma demande.

-Est-ce que je peux rester seule maintenant ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Je... suis fatiguée.

-Ça,c'est faux.

Je me mords la lèvre a nouveau et soupire,en prenant sur moi.

-S'il... vous...plait.

-C'est a cause de tes mains que tu veux rester seule ?

C'est pas vrai. Il va pas me lâcher ce chirurgien de malheur ? Il soupire.

-Bepo,tu peux partir.

-Pourquoi ?

Il entraine son second a l'écart et lui parle a voix basse, je l'entends a cause du silence assourdissant.

-J'ai besoin d'avoir une conversation avec elle.

-...

Oh non,pas un interrogatoire. Il veut que je me braque encore plus ou bien ?

-Rassure toi,je ne veut plus la pousser a bout.

Hallejujah ! L'ours reste dubitatif,ce qui me fait sourire doucement. Le brun soupire longuement comme si ce qu'il allait dire lui demandait beaucoup d'efforts.

-Laisse moi une chance.

Après un long moment,l'ours finit par soupirer et s'en aller. Nan Bepo ! Me laisse pas avec ce taré ! J'veux pas discuter de moi... surtout avec lui ! Mais mes cris silencieux ne fonctionnent pas a mon plus grand damn. Je me concentre a nouveau alors sur mes mains alors qu'il referme la porte.

Je crispe mes mains alors qu'il s'assoit devant moi, il frôle mes doigts,doucement. Ce geste me surprend et me fait ouvrir les paumes.

-Ne crispe pas tes mains,les coupures vont te faire souffrir.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ?

-Stopper ce jeu stupide. Ça a assez duré et je n'avais sincèrement pas l'intention de te faire souffrir autant.

-Faut-il en arriver a des extrêmes pour que tu me laisses tranquille ?

-Il y a des choses que tu ne sais pas.

-Ne tilte pas ma curiosité si ce n'est pour m'avouer que des énigmes.

-Dois-je te rappeler que tu t'amuses aussi a ce jeu-là ?

Je soupire et secoue la tête. Puis relève les yeux sur lui. Nos regards se croisent rapidement puis je remarque un détail étonnant. Il a retiré son bonnet nordique et me fait face, tête découverte. Bon en même temps,j'suis a moitié a poil alors il a pas de raison de se méfier de moi.

-On fait un échange de données ? Je te dis pourquoi j'ai réagi ainsi et tu m'expliques ce que tu veux a propos de ce que je ne sais pas.

-Je n'ai pas envie de te parler de ça.

-On n'avancera pas pas si tu ne fais pas d'efforts. J'imagine que ça concerne un passé devenu douloureux mais je n'ai pas envie de marcher sur des œufs avec toi surtout que tu ne le fais pas pour moi.

Il soupire, réfléchit a ma proposition et acquiesce.

-Je n'ai pas toujours été comme ça. Il y a eu quelqu'un d'assez spécial qui est entré dans ma vie, a chamboulé pas mal de choses et est repartie. Et non,tu n'en sauras pas plus parce que je n'ai pas envie d'évoquer cela.

J'acquiesce. Cette information n'excuse pas son comportement mais j'ai pu entrevoir qu'il n'étais pas remis du départ de cette mystérieuse personne. Maintenant, a mon tour.

-Comment réagirais-tu si tu apprenais que tu as détruis toi-même ton instrument de travail ?

-Si je savais que j'avais détruit mes mains,je serais dévasté.

-Voilà pourquoi j'ai voulu être seule. Les mains d'un chef sont aussi importantes que les mains d'un chirurgien ou d'un musicien. Je ne peux plus cuisiner et rien que l'idée d'être a l'écart de mon seul talent ,ca me désespère.

Il garde le silence un moment.

-Tes mains ne sont pas détruites pour toujours. Si tu me laisses te soigner,tu pourras les réutiliser comme avant dans une semaine.

Je le regarde avec des yeux emplis d'espoir,il sourit doucement.

-Enfin un regard qui ne contient pas de haine.

-Tu m'y as poussée. Ça aurait pu très bien se passer.

-Mais ça aurait été ennuyant.

-J'aurais moins souffert.

-Ça aurait été beaucoup plus ennuyant.

Je le fusille du regard et il lève les mains en l'air en rigolant doucement.

-Je plaisante.

Ok faut que je me calme. Il me cherche et j'arrive en courant a chaque fois. Respire,ça va aller.

-A part ça,tu peux me décrire l'ensemble de tes douleurs ?

-Courbatures dans l'ensemble du corps, la sensation d'avoir la bouche pleine de métal pourri.

-Ta sensation n'est qu'un fantôme d'un bout de gorge que t'avais gardé entre les dents,comme un trophée.

-Eeeerk ! Ça va rester encore longtemps ?

-Non,ca devrait disparaître après un verre d'eau.

-Tu peux m'enlever les perfusions ?

-Tout de suite ?

-Oui,j'aimerai me lever et marcher.

-Il faut déjà que tu te changes.

-Et que je me lave.

-Pas avec tes mains. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un.

Un petit sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres alors que je fronce les sourcils.

-Cours toujours.

-Mais je pensais a Bepo.

-Et moi,je joue a la poupée.

-Ma dextérité est supérieure a celle de Bepo.

-C'est pas moi qui vais réaliser ton fantasme.

-Je te taquine. Tu ne m'attires pas.

-Ça fait toujours plaisir.

-Je sais,je sais.

Il me retire les perfusions et me fait un énième bandage. Il m'aide a descendre de la table d'auscultation et le carrelage froid sous mes pieds nus me fait frissonner. Je m'entoure du drap.

-T'es pathétique.

-J'suis blessée.

-Je vais aller chercher Bepo. Tu tiens debout ?

-Oui.

Il me regarde un moment puis acquiesce et s'en va.


	13. Chapitre 12 : Un repos bien mérité

Bonsoir et bonne année très en retard. Je vous souhaite toutes les bonnes choses que vous voulez et aussi une bonne dose de patience avec les écrivains comme moi qui ont du mal a respecter leur rythme de publication. Pour Sweet Madness, je ne suis pas très inspirée en ce moment. J'ai des idées mais pour la suite d'après la suite immanente. Donc je fais une pause, le temps de trouver la suite immanente. Je préfère vous faire lire quelque chose dont je suis fière plutôt qu'un chapitre rapidement concocté. D'ailleurs ce chapitre-ci fait moins de 2000 mots. Si je continuais plus loin, ça aurait laissé une sorte de suspense donc j'ai préféré laisser s'endormir Livia confortablement. J'ai un projet de recueils de One-Shots si ça vous dit. Trève de bavardages et d'excuses, place aux réponses reviews !

 **Larien Faelivrin :** Merci, je suis ravie que ça t'ai plu. Voici la suite en retard avec mes excuses.

 **Lorelin :** En effet, j'ai un de ces timing avec toi. C'est incroyable. Bien sur que la cuisine est importante pour Livia, c'est la seule chose de positif a quoi elle peut se raccrocher donc ne pas pouvoir exercer sa passion la chagrine réellement. Aucun problème, j'insérerais des signes pour distinguer Livia et son démon bien que techniquement, ils sont dans la même enveloppe physique. En effet, voir une seule review m'a un peu attristé mais je m'en suis remise. Merci de tes encouragements. J'espère te revoir pour ce chapitre.

 **favoria :** C'est assez étrange que tes reviews aient du mal a me parvenir. J'en ai tout de même reçu trois versions donc ça prend peut être plus de temps avec toi mais elles finissent par arriver en tout cas merci de ne pas te décourager et de réécrire toute cette longueur. Je suis touchée par tes efforts.

Exactement, je me suis demandée comment vous réagiriez a ça et je me suis amusée de vous voir tomber dans le panneau parce qu'en effet, Law n'oublierait jamais de maintenir en forme son équipage. Il voulait juste faire marcher Livia et elle a couru. Je suis heureuse que le combat t'ait plu, je me suis tellement éclatée a l'écrire, tout ce registre épique. Et oui, son démon peut paraître "humain" certaines fois.

Pour le chapitre 11, je réaliserais votre souhait, les dialogues entre Livia et son démon seront plus clairs. Il faut bien qu'il se calme a un moment donné. Livia a besoin de se reposer et il l'a assez testée. Son jeu sera moins agressif mais Law restant lui-même, il continuera de jouer avec les nerfs de Livia. Au final, c'est presque un chat qui s'amuse a torturer sa souris. Mais la souris lui rendra bien, pas d'inquiétudes à avoir. Pour ce qui concerne ses mains, et bien tu verras ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre mais ton commentaire m'a donné des idées.

A propos de Zou, je ne pense pas intégrer la fille mais de un : les choses évoluent et de deux : vous ne savez pas tout. Mystère et boule de gomme !

Je suis au courant pour les petits oublis de s, ils passent au travers des filets d'édition, désolée. Je sais que ça peut agacer.

Les résumés son une bonne idée, je vais tenter de faire ça. Ta review m'a fait plaisir. J'espère te revoir pour ce chapitre.

Disclaimer : **One Piece appartient à Oda mais la flamboyante cuisinière et ses mésaventures proviennent de ma cervelle dérangée.**

 **Résumé :** _Livia s'est réveillée. Law l'a soignée. Ils ont discuté. Elle a découvert l'état de ses mains et ça l'a chagrinée. Law s'est "excusé". Voilà le résumé._

Je vous présente encore une fois excuses les plus sincères et espère votre compréhension. Je m'arrête ici et vous laisse avec mon chapitre 12. Bonne lecture. See ya !

* * *

Chapitre 12.

Après un moment, où j'attends en grelottant, il finit par revenir accompagné de l'ours. Je le suis doucement jusqu'à la salle de douches commune. Dans les vestiaires, je reconnais mon sac avec un sourire.

-Je ne savais pas quoi prendre alors j'ai tout pris.

-T'excuses par pour ça.

-Tu veux... Mettre un maillot de bain ?

Je baisse la tête sur mes sous-vêtements actuels, qui sont techniquement un bikini. Je sais que je ne peux pas nager mais je peux quand meme porter des bikinis,non ? Et puis ça devient pratique dans des situations comme ça. Je secoue la tête et retire le drap. Il sort des serviettes et je rentre dans les douches, le temps qu'il enlève sa combinaison. Je remarque des fissures dans le mur du fond et grimace en me souvenant de ce que j'ai fait.

Bepo arrive et un gant de toilette sur la patte, me lave délicatement. Je ne bouge pas, fixant le mur. Je sais ce qu'il voit dans mon dos et sur mes pieds mais il ne dit rien. J'apprécie ce respect mais je sens que ça l'inquiète. Je ne suis pas prête à lui dire pourquoi et comment. C'est trop douloureux. D'ailleurs, quand il passe sur la peau rose, je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner.

-Tu as froid ? Excuse moi.

-Non, c'est juste sensible.

-D'accord.

-Tu peux me faire un shampoing ? Je t'en serais vraiment reconnaissante.

-Bien sur. Je vais juste te rincer avant.

J'acquiesce et le laisse me passer le jet sur mon corps, comme si l'eau pouvait effacer toutes ces marques. Il passe ensuite à mon crane et je penche la tête en arrière pour lui faciliter la tache. Il masse mon cuir chevelu et j'esquisse un sourire. Puis il rince la mousse et m'enveloppe dans une serviette éponge douce. Après que je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas changer de sous-vêtements, il m'aide à me sécher et je choisis un grand pull et un bas de pyjama plus confortable qu'un jean. Après m'avoir habillée, il ré-enfile sa combinaison et se prépare à partir.

-Bepo, j'ai encore un service à te demander.

-Oui ?

Je sors ma brosse de mon sac.

-Tu veux bien me brosser les cheveux ?

Il acquiesce et s'exécute. Peu après, j'ai les cheveux brossés et je sens bon le propre. Rien à voir avec avant. Une vraie métamorphose !

-Tu veux aller te reposer ?

-J'aimerais aller manger.

-Tu as besoin que je t'accompagne ?

-Je pense pouvoir me débrouiller maintenant. En revanche, tu veux bien rapporter mon sac ?

-D'accord.

-Merci de t'occuper de moi.

-Je t'en prie.

Je lui souris doucement et on se sépare à la porte. Je me dirige doucement mais surement vers la cuisine, oubliant l'acier froid sous mes pieds nus. Quand j'arrive devant la porte fermée, j'entends des discussions et je soupire pour me donner du courage face à cette interaction sociale inévitable. Je donne un coup d'épaule dans la porte battante et alors que j'apparais, les bouches se ferment et les yeux s'écarquillent. Je serre les dents et interdis mes pupilles d'aller voir la couleur du plafond avant d'avoir pu comprendre la situation.

Je vais m'asseoir au bout de la table et m'éclaircis la gorge. L'attention du groupe est déjà dirigée vers moi mais c'est mon attention personnelle que j'attire.

-Hey... euh.. Je pense que vous êtes tous au courant que j'ai pété un câble et tout ce que je pourrais dire ne vous rassurera surement pas sur ma santé mentale déjà bien remise en question. Mais essayez de ne pas avoir peur de moi, je ne vous ferai pas de mal si vous ne m'énervez pas. Néanmoins, ne tentez pas non plus de marcher sur des œufs avec moi parce que ça m'énerverait aussi. Et malheureusement, je n'aurai pas l'occasion de vous refaire à manger avant une semaine. Et oui, ça m'affecte autant que vous. Les conserves, c'est pas terrible mais on n'a pas le choix.

Quelques protestations s'élèvent et je pince les lèvres, un air désolé sur le visage. Penguin se lève et je le regarde un instant.

-Alors je vais prendre le relais.

-Toi, t'as besoin d'un sensei.

-Et toi, tu devrais aller te reposer.

-Pas avant d'avoir mangé. Et pas question que je te laisse faire un massacre.

Quelques applaudissements me parviennent, je souris doucement.

-D'accord. Alors.. Quelle recette je fais ?

Je réfléchis un moment à la recette la plus simple.

-Va voir si il y a des pâtes, prend des coquillettes. Et puis... Vaut mieux que je vienne avec toi. Je pourrai me rendre compte du stock.

Il soupire puis acquiesce. Je me lève et il me guide jusqu'à la cale. Il ouvre la chambre froide et j'observe, retiens et analyse le contenu des provisions.

-Okay. Alors il faut des coquillettes, de la crème et du jambon.

Il prend le nécessaire et on remonte à la cuisine.

-Quelqu'un s'occupe de mettre la table ?

-Pas de problèmes.

Je me tourne ensuite vers Penguin et le suit, derrière les fourneaux. Il pose les aliments et se prépare à les déballer mais je fais claquer ma langue.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu n'as pas l'impression d'oublier quelque chose ?

Il réfléchit un instant puis la réponse le frappe si fort qu'il ouvre la bouche.

-Me laver les mains ?

-Exact. C'est vraiment important. Imagine si le capitaine ne portait pas de gants quand il opère. Il laisserait des bactéries qui se propageraient plus vite.

-D'accord.

Il se retrousse les manches et se lave les mains puis attend mes directives.

-Une casserole que tu remplis d'eau. Mets-y du gros sel et de l'huile d'olive. Voilà. Tu laisses bouillir ça avec un couvercle pour que ça chauffe plus vite.

Alors que je ne dis plus rien, il se tourne vers moi.

-C'est tout ?

-Une fois que l'eau sera à ébullition, ce ne sera plus aussi simple. Mais tu peux déjà découper le jambon en dés fins. Planche à découper, couteau, tranche de jambon, tu coupes des lamelles dans le sens de la longueur puis de la largeur. Oui, tu fais un quadrillage. Plus vite. Et ne te coupe pas un doigt. Surveille l'eau. C'est bon, mets-y les pâtes. Non, retire le couvercle et baisse le feu. Feu moyen quand les pâtes cuisent. Continue avec le jambon.

Essaie de prendre un rythme régulier. Pense à un tempo : Ta Ta Ta Ta. Si ton couteau suit ce rythme, tu es sur la bonne voie. Mais surveille ta lame. Plus elle se rapproche de tes doigts, plus c'est dangereux. Ralentis le rythme si tu n'as pas confiance. Tourne les pâtes. Il ne faut pas qu'elles collent au fond. Une spatule en bois, oui. Termine avec le jambon. Bien. Sors une passoire et mets-la dans l'évier. Tu peux y verser les pâtes. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'on va les faire revenir à la poêle. Ça peut changer complètement la perception qu'ont les autres de ton plat. Sors une poêle, incorpore-y du beurre et laisse le fondre. Bien, mets-y les coquillettes. Ajoute le jambon et remue. Bien, tu termines par la crème et tu remues. Laisses tout ca se rencontrer. Maintenant, sel, poivre et mélange. Okay. Sors deux plats et réparti le contenu de ta poêle. Bien.

A ce moment, Trafalgar entre dans la cuisine et me regarde.

-Qui a fait la cuisine ?

-Je m'en suis remise a Penguin.

-Mais c'est elle qui donne les directives.

-D'accord.

-Allez à table tout le monde !

Des acclamations accueillent la nourriture. Je m'installe au bout et mange alors que tout le monde complimente Penguin qui dirige les compliments vers moi.

-Ce n'est qu'un échantillon de base.

-C'est super bon.

-Merci.

-Sincèrement Livia, si ça c'est un échantillon, on a hâte de découvrir le type de festin que tu peux préparer.

Je souris et acquiesce.

-Un jour, peut-être.

-Ménagez la si vous voulez avoir l'espoir qu'elle cuisine quelque chose de qualité.

La première partie à été gentille mais la fin de la phrase est égale a lui-même. Mais au lieu de me fatiguer a lui répondre, je hausse les sourcils puis ayant terminé mon assiette, je quitte la cuisine et trouve mon lit rapidement.

Je m'y étale de tout mon long et grogne pour exprimer le soulagement de mes muscles. Après m'être ré-installée sous les couvertures, je ferme les yeux et m'endors immédiatement.

Quelques heures plus tard.

J'ouvre les yeux et me redresse tranquillement dans mon lit. Mes yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité assez rapidement et je regarde autour de moi. Bepo est profondément endormi et je dois m'être encore réveillée en plein milieu de la nuit. Je dois admettre que ce sommeil m'a fait du bien. Il m'a réellement reposée. Pour une fois. Je vais voir du côté de mon démon et remarque qu'il est endormi, il a besoin de se reposer aussi. Mais le fait est que je suis bien réveillée et je n'ai plus envie de dormir.

Je me change en félin et décide d'aller faire mon petit tour, histoire de voir si il n'y a pas des rats de bibliothèque ou autres oiseaux de nuit dont je pourrais me délecter. Comme un certain capitaine aux cernes de panda. Je saute prestement du lit et ressens une gêne au niveau des pattes avants. Je les examine et remarque que mes coussinets sont emmêlés dans un bazar de tissus blancs. Ça, je crois que c'était mes bandages. Oups...

Je secoue les pattes et trouve amusant de voir les bouts de tissus s'envoler, je recommence mon manège et un bout retombe sur ma tête et descends sur le bout de mon museau. Je louche pour réussir à le voir et tente de le retirer mais il s'accroche à mes poils. Sans doute un bout de sparadrap qui ne résistera pas longtemps à mes griffes ! Pour être sûre de l'avoir du premier coup, je pose ma patte sur mon museau et le retire d'un coup. Aie ! ... J'me suis griffée ! Je range avec précaution ces stupides serres et cache mon museau douloureux entre mes pattes. Je ferme les yeux et attends que la sensation disparaisse.

Après quelques secondes, j'ouvre de nouveau les yeux, guérie. Mes pupilles se posent sur le tas de bandages que j'envoie balader sous le lit d'un coup de patte rageur. C'est de leur faute ! ... Non, pas tout à fait... C'est ce chirurgien qui a mit du sparadrap sur le tissu. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il réussit à me faire mal. Peut être que je devrais me faire les griffes sur son visage... Ou ruiner ses pulls ? Quel dilemme !

Je m'assieds et regarde autour de moi. Mes yeux se posent sur le ventre de Bepo qui monte et descend au fur et à mesure de sa respiration. La tentation est forte et puis j'ai besoin de repos vu que ce crétin de tatoué va encore réussir à me concocter une journée d'enfer. Alors je me retrouve sur ce ventre pelucheux à profiter de la chaleur douce qui émane de sa fourrure. Bon sang, si c'était possible de se noyer dedans, je plongerais sans hésiter ! Son rythme respiratoire me berce et je finis par m'endormir.


End file.
